No Matter What
by Fandom-Geek17
Summary: Modern Gendrya AU. Westeros is a city and the kingdoms parts of the city. Arya just moved to King's Landing with her family and is more grumpy than normal. But a certain boy named Gendry might be the solution. Their love grows, but what will Arya's family think of a seventeen year old dating a twenty two year old?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, lovelys!**

 **Hey (Guest) reviewed on "When no one else was" and asked me to continue on that. I'm sorry if I weren't clear enough, that is a one-shot and will not be continued. However, I also wanted to write a longer story. So this is it! It's a modern AU, where Westeros is a city, the kingdoms are parts of the city and so on. Arya is 17 and Gendry 22. I haven't really gotten a planning for this, I go with the floe. So I'm very open to suggestions if anyone want something included, review or PM me about it! Here however is "The beginning"!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – The beginning

 **Arya's POV**

Arya sighed as she looked up upon the new house. It was still in the same city, which was probably the only good thing about it. She hated the neighborhood, she hated the new neighbors and she hated the house. Her family decided it was time to get a bigger house, so that everyone could have their own bedroom. Honestly, she could not argue with that, she was so sick of sharing a room with her sister. But still. Out of all the areas in Westeros, they had to choose this one. The posh part of town, King's landing.

The name tasted like bile in her mouth. You could really hear how snobbish the people hear would be. Arya missed Winterfell, her _real_ home. As soon as her mother and father had decided this, she made a sacred vow to return there as soon as she finished college. But that wouldn't be until she was twenty four, and she was seventeen now. Still seven years to go…

"I think this will do quite nicely" her mother Catelyn said, breaking her out of her miserable thoughts. "Don't you, children?" Most of them agreed.

Arya had five siblings. Her big brothers Robb and Jon, big sister Sansa and little brothers Bran and Rickon. Robb had moved out like a year and a half ago, but still visited a lot, now he was helping her family with the move, along with his girlfriend Talisa.

"The truck with our new furniture is here so we should start to unload and put them together" her father Ned announced.

"I'll give you a hand with that, dad" Robb said and immediately ran up to their dad to help him with a heavy package.

They all started to help. The whole unloading part went well enough, but as soon as they started with the part of building, Arya understood that they would exclude her. Her mom, Sansa and Talisa hadn't even tried to help, instead they just walked from room to room discussing wall paint and decorating. But that wasn't anything for Arya, she wasn't the most girly girl you'd ever find. She always wore pants or shorts, even though the social code wanted her to wear skirts and dresses. To be honest, she didn't even think she owned a skirt.

Today she wore a pair of worn navy blue jeans, a loose t-shirt tucked in under a belt and a leather jacket.

"Why won't you let me help?" Arya asked angrily as her brothers clearly turned their backs towards her when she tried to engage.

"We've got it handled" Robb said.

"Or maybe you just don't want me to help because I'm a girl. That's a little sexist, you know."

"You're the one making assumptions now, Arya" Bran said.

"But if you just let me try I wouldn't have to" Arya retorted, the rage boiling.

"You can't swing a hammer to save your life" Robb said rather half heartedly as he was busy measuring something.

"True" Arya confessed. "But I'm just as strong as you! So with the right instructions, I bet I could build things just as good as you!"

"Okay!" Jon suddenly said, stopping the fight that was on its way to break out. "Arya. Here, take this list and go down to the hardware store and buy some stuff. Please?"

Arya stared at him with a look that said 'I would really enjoy beating the crap out of you' but snatched the list from Jon's hand and stormed off.

As soon as she got outside, Arya plugged in her headphones in her mobile and raised the volume of her music to shut the rest of the world for a few minutes. She walked through the streets of King's landing and could feel the way others looked at her, like she didn't belong here. And she didn't! They were damn right! If she had a choice, Arya would hop on the next bus home. True, King's landing and Winterfell did lie in the same city, but they were still on the other end of each other.

Arya ran a hand through her dark brown hair that just reached her shoulders as she walked inside 'Mott's hardware'. After taking a quick glance on the list Jon had given her, she started to roam the aisles without really paying attention.

Someone said something to her, but she couldn't hear. She pulled out her headphones.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I said, 'can I help you?'" the deep voice of a boy said.

Arya turned around and found herself slightly gawking. There before her, stood the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. He looked to be in his early twenties, with thick black hair and piercing blue eyes that looked right at her. He was tall, a lot taller that her, and even though he was wearing a t-shirt and an apron, Arya could see how muscular his arms were. Arya opened her mouth to answer, but she didn't know what to say.

"Well?" a small smile played on his lips. Pink, playful lips.

"Uh yeah" Arya said, regaining her ability to speak. "My brother sent me here with a list." She handed the list to the boy who unfolded the paper and read it.

"Come with me" the boy said and started walking towards another aisle. Arya followed like a lost puppy. "Have you been here before?"

"No, I just moved here" Arya answered and received a basked from the boy to put all the goods in.

"From where, out of town?"

"No. Winterfell, actually."

"So you've never been to King's landing before?"

"No, never lived, only visited." Really? _No_ again? Was 'no' the only word she could start a sentence with? Get a grip!

"The people here are pretty posh, aren't they?" the boy asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

" _Too_ posh" Arya responded with a slightly disgusted look on her face, but then she chuckled. And when she realized that the boy had done the same, their eyes met. Arya was the first to look away, her cheeks slightly pink.

"They really are. And oh, here's the last item on the list." He put a package of painting brushes in the basket she was holding and they made their way towards the check out.

Arya pulled her credit card from her phone case and paid with it. Just when she took the bag from the counter and turned to leave, the boy stopped her.

"I'm Gendry, by the way" he held out his hand for her.

"Arya" Arya answered and shook her small hand in his big one.

"Guess I'll see you around then… Arya."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

More thoughts than she could count crossed her mind on her way back to the family's new, dreadful house. Most of them saying how good Gendry looked and how his eyes were the perfect shade of blue, yet there were also thoughts, more realistic ones that told her that she was probably too young for him, that he most likely already had a girlfriend and he probably didn't see her as anything more than the new teenage girl from Winterfell.

Just like any time when she thought too much, she got frustrated. And when Arya got frustrated, it didn't take long before she got mad. One positive thing was the sweet smell of pizza that filled the air as she walked inside the new house. She knew instantly that it was her brothers that had ordered it, her mom would never order anything so unhealthy.

Arya tried to let the taste of pizza distract her, but Gendry insisted on popping up in her head to say hello and remind her of his existence.

When they had all eaten, Arya walked up the stairs to her new room, which only contained a mattress for her to sleep on since her dad and brothers hadn't finished with the furniture for the first floor yet.

Someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Arya asked.

"It's me" she heard Sansa's voice say from outside the door.

"Alright, come in." Even though Arya was sick and tired of sharing a room with her sister, she still enjoyed her company when she wasn't being a girly pain in the ass.

"Hey" Sansa said. "Everything okay?"

"Besides the fact that I'm trapped in this house and posh joke for a part of Westeros, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know… You seemed quiet during dinner. More quiet than usual, I mean!" Arya laughed a little at the last comment, but didn't tell her who was occupying her thoughts.

"I'm fine, really. Just tired, is all…"

"Well then you'd better get some sleep, there's school tomorrow."

" _I know…_ "

"Good. Good night!"

"Night."

Arya turned around on the mattress after her sister closed the door. Again, she put on loud music to focus on something else than a boy who was way out of her league. But little did it work, and when she finally did go to sleep, it wasn't comfortably.

 **Well… Good enough? Bad? Awful? Leave a review, pretty please! Hopefully I will update the story soon, but since I'm once again back to juggling two stories, we'll see! See ya! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelys! Chapter two up and ready! I'm going on a short vacation so I won't be able to write anything over the weekend. But I will try to hurry up with the next chapter when I get home! Enjoy this one though!**

Chapter 2

 **Arya's POV**

"This is all useless crap" Arya muttered as her teacher in history kept blabbing on, expecting her to take notes.

"It is" her friend Mycah agreed. "But it's crap we have to learn if we want to pass and get into college."

"But seriously, Mycah. This is the 21:st century! When am I ever going to have any gain of knowing what Hitler's grandfather was called? It's not like I knew the bloody guy!"

"Is there a problem, Ms. Stark?" her teacher suddenly called over the classroom, making everyone turn and look at them. Arya forced a sarcastic smile.

"No, Mr. Hedge" Arya said. "Just wondering why you are trying to force this on us? It's not like I'm going to remember it after the test or ever use it in any fucking way." A few of the students smirked in appreciation.

"You are learning this because the school board says so, and please don't swear in my class."

"Fucking hell" Arya cursed, just loud enough for Mr. Hedge to hear her.

"Ms. Stark? Do you want another detention?" Arya raised her hands and shrugged.

"Honestly, I really don't care about detentions."

"Good for you, because you're enjoying one today. My office after your last period." Arya gave him another sarcastic smile before he went back to teaching.

Arya was the first one out of the classroom. Most teachers she could stand, but Mr. Hedge always managed to annoy her no matter what he did. One teacher she did like was her English teacher Ms. Elia Martell. Knowing that she would have her before going to detention was the only thing that gave her the strength to endure the rest of the day.

XXX

"Hi, Ms. Martell" Arya said as she entered the classroom. She was the first to arrive.

"Hello, Arya" Ms. Martell answered with a bright smile on her face. "Having a good day?"

"Not really…"

"Oh? Why?"

"I got detention…again…" Ms. Martell's face became a little stern.

"Why?"

"I cursed during Mr. Hedge's class."

"Well, you shouldn't have done that."

"I know. But he annoys me, like all the time." Ms. Martell chuckled.

"He is a little strict, yes. But you just have to try and stand the hours." Ms. Martell realized that the rest of the class had arrived and started teaching as Arya made her way to her seat. "Good afternoon, class! We're going to continue with our studies on great writers of history. Since we finished William Shakespeare last week, we will continue with Charles Dickens. Who knows when he was born?"

Shireen Baratheon raised her hand, no surprise there.

"Yes, dear?" Ms. Martell said.

"In February 7th, 1812" Shireen said.

"Correct!" Ms. Martell wrote it down on the board.

XXX

"Hey" Mycah said when they met up after class. "Want to go to the gym?"

"I can't" Arya answered. "I have detention with _Mr. Pleasant_ , remember?"

"Oh, right… That sucks."

"Tell me about it. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, bye." They departed and Arya grabbed her bag and started to walk towards Mr. Hedge's office.

She sighed loudly before entering the door without knocking.

"Knock on the door before entering next time, Ms. Stark" Mr. Hedge said without looking up from whatever it was he was doing. Arya didn't answer. "Ms. Stark?"

"Yes, Mr. Hedge?" Arya asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about

"Knock on the door before you enter next time." Now he looked up.

"Sure…" Mr. Hedge raised his eyebrows towards her for a second, but then looked down again.

"I've already prepared an assignment for you. Sit down."

Arya took her seat and took out a pen and started to work on the questions in front of her. She didn't really pay any attention, writing weak answers here and there. Now and again she took a glance up upon her teacher who determinately ignored her. The time ran by painstakingly slow. Every minute felt like eternity.

The clock reached 17:30, but Mr. Hedge made sure to keep her just a few more minutes longer.

"You can go now, Ms. Stark" he finally said.

Arya was out the door before Mr. Hedge could utter another word to her.

As she walked the stairs and corridors, she muttered curse words and insults towards Mr. Hedge.

"The stupid, fucking, retarded moron! Go and lay in a ditch. Not any of us wants you here! Even the teachers think you're an idiot. Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

No one was left in the school except herself, Mr. Hedge, potential teachers and the cleaning guy. Every student had already gone home, she could feel the rage starting to boil within her like hot water. Arya balled her hands into fists, letting her nails dig into her skin. It hurt, but it helped to relive some of her anger.

Arya went by bus most of the way, but when she reached King's Landing she decided to walk. Suddenly she came to a stop. She stood across the road from Mott's Hardware, and the memory of the boy named Gendry came into her mind. She felt a strong urge to go inside just to see his face, but her head knew better than her heart, she knew she shouldn't. Yet, her feet moved on their own and soon she was inside the store.

 **Gendry's POV**

Gendry had just been assigned the most boring gift this job had to offer. The paperwork. It had to be done, of course, and if he didn't there would be problems. So he did it, but stopping to yawn and let his mind drift off every now and again.

He heard the bell ring, someone had entered.

"I'll take care of it, Mr. Mott" Gendry said hopefully.

"You do that, Gendry" Mott answered. "Just remember to continue with the paperwork later." Gendry promised he would and walked through a door to the main shop.

When he saw who it was, all things tired disappeared from him. It was the girl he helped yesterday. Her name was Arya. She was fairly pretty. Okay, she was _beautiful_! But he was too old for her, yet he couldn't stop a weird feeling going through him. He just wanted to talk to her, and continue talking forever. Gendry tried to convince himself that it was just his instinct as a salesman and approached her.

"Hello, Arya" he said, trying to sound causal.

"Gendry" she answered. She seemed just as lost as he felt, neither of them seemed to know what to do or say next. Gendry noticed she was still wearing her school bag over her shoulder.

"Did you just get off from school?" he asked dumbly.

"No" Arya answered. "But um… Detention…" She looked at him as if waiting for him to judge her.

"Not judging. I've had quite a few of them myself actually." Arya chuckled lightly.

Gendry noticed how different she looked compared to society. Her stormy gray eyes travelled around the room as if looking for something new to talk about. Her brown hair was slightly tousled and curly. She was short but had a well formed figure. She wore a loose dark red t-shirt that hung down over her shoulder. It was paired with a pair of navy blue jeans and black, laced boots. No makeup or jewelry. And Gendry found it extremely appealing that she didn't give into society's code. But then he mentally slapped himself. She too young! There's no way!

"Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" Gendry asked, trying to focus on selling things and not eyeing a high school student.

"Uh… S-screws" Arya stammered.

"This way." Gendry's voice was a bit harder than he anticipated. "Follow me" he added more gently.

He showed her the way through different shelves.

"How old are you?" he asked unable to contain himself.

"Seventeen" Arya answered slowly. "You?"

"Twenty two."

"Oh…"

They didn't say anything else until they reached the shelf he was looking for. He showed her many different kind of screws and Arya looked like a lost puppy.

"No one told you which kind?" Gendry asked amused.

"No" Arya said, her cheeks slightly pink. "Which do you recommend?" Gendry took a package down from the shelf and handed it to her. "Nice."

"Everything here made out of metal is hand made by us." He didn't know where that was coming from. He wasn't boasting about it, yet he wanted Arya to know.

"You make 'em?"

"Some of them." Arya nodded slowly, and took a look at her watch.

"Shit!" she hissed.

"What is it?"

"I have to get home! Mum will kill me!"

 **Arya's POV**

She paid for the screws she didn't really need, they were just an excuse to walk into the store, and got out of there as quickly as she could. Her mum would kill her for coming home so late! Dinner was probably ready by now, and her parents were surely worried sick.

Arya ran up the stair to the porch and opened the door to the house.

"Arya!" Jon whispered who was standing in the hallway when she got in. "You should probably go upstairs to your room for a few minutes. Mum is-" But before he could finish the sentence, he was interrupted.

"Arya Lyanna Stark! Where in god's name have you been?!" Catelyn Stark came rushing into the hallway with a furious look on her face.

"Go easy on her, Cat" her dad said, slightly out of breath. But her mum ignored him.

"Tell me now! Where have you been? Who were you with? Why are you home so late? What have you done?"

"I was in school all day, then I got detention, and then-"

You _what?!_ Why?"

"It was stupid! I cursed during Hedge's class so he gave me detention!" Arya could feel the anger coming back again, and it wasn't long before she was as raged as her mother.

"Arya! You know better than that! You don't curse! Ever! But the detention couldn't have lasted this long! What did you do afterwards?"

"I took the bus to King's Landing, decided to walk from there and stopped to buy some screws!" She held up her bag as evidence. "And then I walked home!"

"So you didn't do anything _bad_ with your friends?" Her mum looked more worried than angry now.

" _No!_ Mum, the only friend I have is Mycah, and you all know him! He's too much of a coward to even kill a fucking fly!"

"Language, Arya!"

"Sorry!" Her mum sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them again.

"I'm sorry too" she said. "Come on. Sansa made dinner today, so we would sit down."

XXX

Her wonderful father, Ned Stark sat by her bed. It had been a few days since they moved in now, so they had the furniture ready, but they still had to paint.

Her dad didn't sit by her bed often anymore. Arya would never admit it out loud, but she missed when he did that. So now she really enjoyed it.

"Sweetheart, you really had us scared today" her dad said.

"I know" Arya whispered. "I'm sorry, dad…"

"There's nothing to apologize for. But please send a text next time."

"I will."

"And try to not get anymore detention. I know you dislike your teacher, but try, Arya. It's not going to look good on your resume in the future."

"I can try, but I can't make any promises." Her dad nodded, he understood that that was as close to a solution they would get.

"Good night, my girl." He bent over and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, dad. I love you."

"I love you too."

 **And remember, review! It's the white button. When you see it, push it! (What do you mean, "Jurassic World" reference? ;) ) But still, please review! Also, PM me if you have any ideas about what you want added into the story!**

 **See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi my lovelys! Chapter 3 for you guys! Hope you like it! One thing though, if any of you feel like this is a little cheesy and that this story doesn't deserve an M-rating, most of this story will be T-rated. But some chapters will be M-rated and I will warn who beforehand to anyone sensitive. Now you know.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

 **Arya's POV**

Arya looked over on her mobile phone. The clock on it showed 01:35. In a few hours she would get up for her last school day before the weekend started. For once she actually went to bed on time. But the thought of Gendry kept her awake. No matter how hard she tried she simply couldn't stop. Arya tried to focus on chocolate cake, this year's finals, Winterfell. Anything to distract her and maybe let her fall asleep, but Gendry crept up on her again.

Arya groaned and turned on her side. Why was he doing this to her? And more importantly, why was she _letting_ him do this to her? She was a strong woman, she didn't need guys in her life. Yet, his perfect blue eyes smiled at her in her mind, and the dimple on his cheek, and how sexy he looked with slight stubble… No! No! Snap out of it!

The part of her mind that told her that age was just a number had grown stronger over the last week, and she felt angry even thinking about it! She wasn't about to let any guys into her mind, she didn't want Gendry there circling around!

"Stupid, bullheaded boy!" she hissed. Arya turned again and closed her eyes

XXX

After school Arya headed straight for the gym. A few good punches on a boxing sack should help relieve some of her frustration. Hitting something always helps, she used to say. A stupid saying, Sansa always pointed out. But Arya didn't care. It worked for her.

After scanning in her card and changing into the clothes she had brought with her from school earlier so that she wouldn't had have to go home in between school and the gym, she sent a text to her dad like she promised she would do, then put her phone on silence and headed out.

Music filled her ears. Fast beating house music to pump her with energy had her going as she punched the boxing sack, and again, and again, kicked it, punched it and kicked it again.

Beads of sweat broke out on her forehead, but she only wiped the away with a back of her hand. One punch for Gendry, one for his blue eyes, one for his dimple and one for his stubble. Again she felt anger and frustration infuse her, though now she could get it out immediately by hitting the sack. Arya made a sound not unlike a hissing cat and kicked the sack.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone engaged in the same kind of activity. Arya stopped abusing the sack and turned around to look at the person. His sweat was running down his back just like hers was and she could also see how headphones were plugged in. Arya took out one of her headphones as she looked at the guy. His messy black hair was sticking to the nape of his neck. He turned around to start punching the other side of his sack.

Arya's jaw dropped. It was Gendry! The stupid bullheaded boy was here! Now! She didn't know whether to be angry or not. Arya watched the muscles tense under his t-shirt that was glued onto his body because of sweat. A bead of sweat was running down his forehead, onto his nose, over his mouth and along his well defined jaw line. Arya could feel something in the pit of her stomach and closed her hand in on it.

He was good. He did get a few good punches in, but with a little tweaking he would win over his future opponent more easily. Against her better judgment, Arya found herself walking towards him.

"You should stand sideface" Arya said without even saying 'hi'. Gendry turned his face towards her. He pulled out his headphones and looked down on her with a confused look on his face.

"Huh, sideface?" Gendry asked.

"Sideways" she corrected herself.

"Why?"

"Smaller target."

Gendry looked around the room. "Am I fighting someone?"

"You're practicing for a fight" Arya retorted. Gendry quirked an eyebrow. "You should practice right."

He lightly shook his head. But before he could do anything else, Arya punched him hard in the side.

"What was that for?" he asked, annoyed.

"Come on" Arya answered. "Practice with me! Sideways."

"Sideways."

 **Gendry's POV**

Gendry tried to follow Arya's lead. They fought each other, but not doing any real harm. She told him to not hold back, but he couldn't find it in his heart to really hurt her.

"I told you to not hold back" Arya exclaimed, slightly annoyed herself.

"I'm not!" Gendry answered. "Swear!"

"If you weren't, I would have a few bumps and bruises now. You're not weak, Gendry!"

"I'm not holding back!"

"Gods, you're stubborn…" Arya checked the clock on the wall. "And you know what? I've got to go if I'm going to make it to dinner. And if I don't, mum will lose her shit on me again."

"Oh… I could drive you…if you want?" Arya looked down on her feet. Gendry hoped she would say yes. Please all gods in heaven, let her say yes!

"You don't have to."

"I know." Gendry tried another tactic. "But I want to."

"Okay. Let me just shower first."

"Yeah, I'm gonna shower too. Meet you out front?" Arya nodded and started walking towards the ladies' dressing room, her cheeks slightly pink.

Gendry followed but turned and walked inside the men's dressing room instead. He reached his locker and took off his shirt, which he threw in his bag. With the back of his hand, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. There were other guys in the dressing room as well, but at the moment he couldn't care about feeling coy. His mind was focused on Arya. He liked her, he wasn't sure in which way, but he liked her. He was drawn to her.

He let the warm water cascade down his naked body and closed his eyes. Nothing like a warm shower at…well any time, really… His fingers closed in on the part of his stomach where Arya had first punched him, and a small smile curled on his lips. _Sideways_ , he thought.

Arya already stood outside, waiting for him when he got out. Another thing that struck Gendry, a girl who finished before a guy did in the dressing room.

"So where is your car?" Arya asked.

"Over here" Gendry answered and led the way. It seemed that he was always led the way and Arya followed, but maybe that was just him… "Sorry, it's not the most fancy one" Gendry apologized when they reached his silver pick-up.

"Don't be. I like it. I'm not one of those people who judge other people based on which car they're driving."

"Okay, that's good, then." Gendry unlocked it. "You can throw your bag in the backseat." Arya nodded again and did what he said. Then she got inside the passenger seat.

Arya directed the way and Gendry followed her instructions. As they drove he looked at her through the corner of his eye from time to time. He registered her wet hair that hung tousled around her face. She fingered on the hem of her shirt and Gendry noticed that she did wear nail polish, but it was a dark purple – almost black – color. He swallowed and resisted an urge to grab her hand.

Gendry pulled over when they reached Arya's house. He stared at it in slight awe. It was big, really big. And luxurious. He would probably never get to live in a place like this.

"What are you staring at?" Arya teased.

"Nothing! It's just…really nice." Arya snorted.

"I miss Winterfell" she muttered. She reached into the backseat and took her bag.

"Hey, Arya?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh… I enjoyed spending time with you today." Gendry couldn't understand where he got the guts to say what was on his mind. Now he wasn't sure whether to be proud of himself, or to be embarrassed.

Arya opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. But she opened it again and talked. "Me too." Gendry smiled at her. "Thanks for the ride."

"Oh, no problem. My pleasure."

"Okay." Arya seemed unsure of what to say next. "Bye, I guess."

"Bye…" **  
I just love the "Sideface" scene so much, I had to include it somehow!**

 **I don't really have much to say otherwise… Review! PM me if you have any ideas for the story! I haven't received any reviews yet, so please help me with some criticism! Some kindly soul out there? Anyone? Anyone at all?**

 **Only kidding (sort of)! See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning! This is an M-rated chapter everyone! Be warned and read at your own risk! Although, you probably have to if you're going to keep up. Though you probably aren't really affected by this warning since this entire story is M-rated and you knew it would turn up sooner or later. Anyway, you have been warned.**

Chapter 4

 **Arya's POV**

"Arya" Sansa said as Arya wandered down the stairs to get some coffee. It was 11:30 am, her parents usually scolded her for not getting up earlier, but she couldn't be bothered to listen to them. She wasn't about to set an alarm on a Sunday.

"If you too are going to scold me for not waking up earlier, I'm going to puke all over your cereal" Arya muttered, not joking at all.

"I'm not. I have some news, though…"

"Good or bad?" Arya poured some coffee in her mug. She didn't really want to hear anything Sansa had to say. Give her an hour or two and she might get interested. But now, she had just gotten out of bed, and nobody ever let her just live in her bubble of resentment in the morning. Someone always popped it, and it made her furious.

"Bad for you." Now this got her interest.

"What is it?"

"Aunt Lysa and our cousin are coming over for dinner tonight." Arya almost dropped her mug.

" _What?!_ "

"Don't scream at me!"

"I'm not screaming!"

"Yes you are!"

"Okay, fine! Whatever!" Arya tried to calm down. "But she can't! Bloody hell! Why? I can't stand her or her little brat!"

"I know, Arya. But couldn't you please take out your resentment somewhere else?"

"No, Sansa! You popped my bubble, you pay the prize!"

"But you're the one that don't like her!"

"Gods!" Arya raised the mug to her mouth and started chugging the coffee just to have something else to do rather than scream. But then she immediately stopped as the hot coffee burned her mouth and throat. "Fuck! Ouch! Fucking hell!" Arya slammed the mug to the table and drank some water right out of the tap to sooth her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Sansa asked, concerned.

"Oh I'm great!" Arya asked sarcastically. "Where's everyone else anyway?"

"Well, mum and dad are shopping for the dinner, Robb and Talisa are coming tonight, Jon is at Ygritte's, she's coming too by the way."

"Good. At least one I can stand."

"Bran took Rickon to the fair to be out of the way while mum and dad clean and cooks. We are expected to help, just so you know."

"Are you kidding me? Me, clean? I can't vacuum to save my life!"

"I know, but you can always help with the cooking. You do have a small talent for that."

"Thank god for fencing class then" Arya muttered, remembering that she would have at least one good hour today, considering that she had fencing class on Sundays.

XXX

Arya muttered quietly as she changed into her fencing costume. She greeted the other girls as politely as she could when they said 'hello', even though she was irritated beyond belief. Aunt Lysa? Anyone but her! She was a snobbish old woman and her son was a spoiled rotten little prick! Arya couldn't stand either of them, and now she was forced to endure a three course dinner with that old fish constantly comparing her and her siblings to her own kid!

Arya grabbed her lance which she had named "Needle" and headed out to the class room. Mycah stood there waiting for her as he always did.

"Mycah?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"If I plead, will you kidnap me just for today?"

"Is something wrong?"

"My life is only destroyed! Aunt Lysa is coming over for dinner tonight!" A look of understanding crossed his face. Arya had many times fled up to her room to ring Mycah and vent whenever her aunt was around.

"That's a pretty fucked up situation. But no can do, mate."

"Why? Please!" Arya considered actually getting on her knees, but decided against it as she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"Because I don't want to intrude on family business." Arya rolled her eyes to the fact that he was always so loyal to family.

Her fencing instructor Syrio Forell entered and everyone, including Arya and Mycah stopped talking. Syrio was an amazing dude, yet everyone respected him and immediately became quiet so he could start his lesson. Arya hoped for a seriously tough session, running a mile and then fencing someone's balls of (not seriously, but still) seemed like a good way to get some negativity out. Unless she wanted to be completely obnoxious during dinner, which was pretty tempting, but her mother would skin her alive if she was.

XXX

Arya had just stepped into her room after showering post fencing class. She knew she would have to help downstairs as soon as she changed, so she took as long time as she dared.

She was pretty sure she hadn't cracked a smile all day.

"Stupid bloody day!" she cursed to herself. "Oh, damn!" She had stepped on her old stuffed wolf Nymeria. It had been a gift from her father when she was eleven, yet she still cherished it. Nymeria was the only thing from her childhood that wasn't stuffed in a carbon box in the attic.

Arya put Nymeria on her bed and then walked to open her closet and pick out the sloppiest clothes she could find, a pair of jogging pants and a dark purple tank top that matched her nail polish.

Gendry crossed the thoughts, like he always did from time to time nowadays. And every time it happened, she got a mixed feeling of joy and annoyance. He seemed to always be there and she couldn't understand why.

There was a knock on her door. Arya opened.

"Mum?" Arya asked. "Come in." She stepped to the side to let her mother enter. She held something heavenly blue in her hand.

"I want you to wear this tonight" Catelyn said, holding up the item in the air. It was one of Sansa's dresses. It was a blue, ghastly thing with ruffles in the end. Arya guessed that her mum and Sansa had conspired while she was away and decided to force her into borrowing that dress.

"No!"

"Arya! You do as I say!

"No! Not this time! I have caved into not being completely obnoxious to Lysa and her brat! But neither you nor anyone, not even Jon can convince me! Because I _won't wear a fucking dress_!"

"Language! How many times do I have to tell you? No swearing!"

"I'm not wearing that! It's hideous!"

"I think it would look quite beautiful on you, Arya" Jon said who had entered without Arya noticing.

"Jon! Not you too! Are you in on this conspiracy as well?!" Arya shrieked.

"I wouldn't call it a _conspiracy_ but yes" Jon chuckled.

"Can't you just put it on?" Catelyn pleaded.

"No!" Arya barked. "Out! Everybody out now! Go!" She pushed them both out the door, slammed it shut and turned to her back to it to lean on it. She sighed. Her eyes traveled around the room and she sighed frustrated when she saw that her mum had managed to throw the dress on her bed.

Arya took a closer look at the dress. It really was awful, she couldn't complain about the color because to be honest she did like it, but the ruffles! And the sleeves! They were hideous.

There was no way in hell she would wear it! No one could make her. Yet, for some reason, she did try it on. The sight of her in a dress startled her. She had only worn one to a really fancy occasion, but they were borrowed dresses too, Arya didn't own a single one for herself, nor did she want to. She sighed at the way it clung to her chests and revealed some of her cleavage.

Now, Arya did wear lower tank tops sometimes, and she did own clothes that clung to her body, but she didn't wear them often. She preferred at pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt.

Anyway, she still wasn't about to wear this dress. She changed into the same top as before and put a pair of black lace leggings and a pair of black shorts on. At least the lace was girly.

Voices from down stairs reached her ear and Arya understood that the guests were starting to arrive. After one last look in the mirror Arya made her way down and headed straight for Jon and Ygritte.

"Hi, Arya!" Ygritte greeted happily when she saw her. They had always gotten along well, Ygritte was super cool.

"How are you?" Arya asked as they hugged.

"Good, you?"

"Besides this boring family gathering, fantastic! By the way, you sit next to me, otherwise I'll die of boredom."

"You betcha'!" Ygritte winked at her and she, Arya and Jon walked away from the stair to join the rest of the group.

When Catelyn saw Arya she gave her a look that might have killed a kitten.

"What was that for?" Ygritte whispered when she noticed Catelyn's look.

"She wanted me to wear a dress tonight, I refused" Arya responded, not bothered by her mother's death glare.

"Well, neither you nor I are really dress girls."

"Nah… Jon was in on it, though." Ygritte raised her eyebrows.

"You know nothing, Jon Snow" she said and nudged Jon hard in the side.

"You keep telling me that" Jon smirked and put his arm around his girlfriend. "But I know that you like that thing I do with my tongue."

"Okay!" Arya interrupted, disgusted. " _Too_ much 411, you guys! I'm going to eat something 'cause I'm starving."

XXX

"Dad can I go outside for a walk just for a few minutes?"

"Why?" her dad asked, slightly suspicious.

"Because there are no more things than this. I want to step outside for a bit."

"Okay, go then."

Arya put on her boots and jacket, since it was October and getting quite chilly in the nights. She stepped outside into the cold air and started walking. Anything to get away from that crowd just for five minutes.

She stopped about a block down and looked up at the stars. Arya avoided many things that were cliché, but she couldn't say that the stars weren't beautiful.

"Hello, Arya Stark" a cold voice said. Arya turned around and saw who it was. It was a man, and his voice sent a shiver of coldness done her spine. Ramsay Bolton stood before her in the shadows, smoking a cigarette. Arya never liked him, she found him very creepy. "Having a good night?" It wasn't really a serious question, and there was something in his voice that made Arya careful. Something wasn't right.

"Not really" Arya responded, trying to figure out whether to flea or fight.

"Then maybe I can make it better." Ramsay dropped the cigarette and stepped on it. He took a step towards her. Arya stood frozen. Another step, and another.

"That's enough!" Arya held out her hand. "Don't come any closer."

"Oh, shut up, Arya!" He took another step and opened his jacket.

"Stay away from me!"

She tried to fight him when he took a strong grip on her throat and pressed his lips firmly to hers. The taste of cigarettes made her want to puke. His tongue poked her lips hard and forced her to open them. His tongue was inside her mouth now.

Arya shoved him hard and he released his grip on her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed.

"You know you want me!" He threw her against the wall and she hit her head hard against the bricks. Stars were dancing in front of her eyes. He kissed her again and ripped open the zipper of her jacket, grabbing her breasts hard. Arya kicked and screamed her lungs out but he didn't release her. Ramsay tried to fumble with the button on her shorts and Arya panicked all over again.

"Help" she screamed. "Help me!" She punched him in the stomach but Ramsay didn't seem to notice.

Arya was just about to think that all hope was gone and that she would get raped right here on the streets when someone big grabbed Ramsay by the neck and threw him on the ground!

 **Dun, dun, duuun! Now, who do you think it was? And let's just all hate Ramsay a little bit more! Leave a review and a possible PM if you have one! Please review!**

 **Thanks Clara for your review! Really made my day! First review on this story! Now you all follow her example! (If you want to, not forcing, only begging) ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright my lovelys, here is the next chapter! Thank you for your support by hitting the favorite and follow buttons! Also by reviewing! Some thoughts on this would make my day.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

 **Arya's POV**

Arya's savior threw Ramsay on the ground and made a growling sound. She still couldn't see his face. Ramsay got up but held his hand over his aching head.

"I don't know who the fuck you are" he said. "But you're about to die!" Ramsay launched himself towards the savior and punched him in the face. The savior staggered back a few inches, but then returned the favor with an even stronger punch to the stomach and then one to the head. Ramsay fell to the ground again and stayed there, unconscious.

"Not today" The savoir said his voice dark with distain. Arya recognized that voice. He turned around. It was Gendry! His blue eyes were filled with a mix of anger towards Ramsay and worry for Arya's wellbeing. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" His voice was soft and concerned towards her. Arya slowly shook her head. "Come here." Gendry scooped her up in his arms.

Arya didn't care about being strong right now, her shock was too evident. Instead she let the tears from and fall from her eyes as she clung to Gendry's neck with her arms around him as if he was her lifeline. He hushed her soothingly.

She kept her eyes closed and didn't know where he took her, and nor did she care. As long as she got away from here, away from Ramsay, she didn't mind. Arya heard the sound of a buzzing and a door opening, Gendry's steps became more echoing and Arya understood that they were in an apartment building.

He carried her up two stairs and then sat her down on the floor. Her legs were shaky and she could barely stand on her own, Gendry supported her with one arm and unlocked him apartment door with the other.

Gendry led her with a gentle hand inside and sat her down his couch. He lived in a two room flat, nothing fancy, but enough to be comfortable. He got on his knees before her and eyed her from under. Arya didn't want to look at him, her eyes were wet with tears and her pale face was streaked with them.

"Arya you _are_ hurt!" Gendry said. "I didn't see it in the dark, hold on." Gendry stood up and walked inside the kitchen and came back with some paper towels and a glass of water. He dipped one of them in the glass and raised it to her forehead. He placed it on her left eyebrow and Arya felt a sharp pain radiating her head. Arya didn't know how or when she cut her eyebrow, she hadn't even noticed it, the adrenaline probably kept her from feeling any pain. But know, that Gendry was slowly cleaning away the blood she felt it like hell.

"Ouch!" Arya hissed.

"Sorry… It's not that deep, you won't need stitches." Arya nodded, letting him take care of her. "Do you want some water or something?" he asked gently when he was done.

"Actually, I'm feeling rather nauseous" Arya responded weakly.

"Okay. The bathroom is over there if you need the toilet." He pointed towards a door next to the hallway. Arya nodded.

She took a long, deep breath and put her arms around herself. She couldn't fight the new army of tears that wanted out no matter how hard she tried. The more she tried, the louder she sobbed.

"Hey…" Gendry whispered. He stood from his knees and sat down next to her on the couch. He pulled her into his embrace and hugged her tightly. "Let it all out…" She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and breathed his calming scent. He was security. He was _her_ security. She couldn't deny that the feeling on his strong protective body and warm scent did calm her and made her feel like she was safe in his arms. She mumbled something, but she wasn't sure what herself. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah…" Arya choked out. "But I can't go home. Not like this." He nodded understandingly.

"You can take my bed for the night." Arya looked up at him.

"But what about you?"

"I'll take the couch." He smiled down at her with his blue eyes and sweet dimple.

"Thank you. But, can I use your phone real quick?"

"Of course. Are you going to call your parents?"

"No."

She took the phone from him and quickly dialed the number she needed. Arya stood up and starting pacing as she waited for him to pick up. She needed him to pick up! She couldn't call her mum or dad, they would know instantly that something was wrong. _Pick up! Pick up, you stupid son of a bitch!_ , she thought.

" _Hello?"_

"Mycah! I need you to do something for me. If anyone calls you and asks for me, tell them I'm sleeping over at your place because I was so sick of being at home, and that I can't come to the phone because I'm taking a shower or whatever!"

" _Why?"_

"Can't you just do what I say this one time without questions?" Arya felt her voice going hard and cold. It wasn't right of her to take out her fury for Ramsay on him, but she did not care at the moment.

" _Arya, who are you with?"_

"It doesn't matter! Can you do this for me or not?"

" _Fine."_

"Good. Thanks." She hung up in his ear without even saying goodbye. Arya gave the phone back to Gendry and just stood there with her hand on her forehead. Gendry was smart enough to not ask any questions at the moment. She realized she was still wearing her boots and jacket. "Sorry. I'll take these off." She gestured to her boots and walked inside the hallway to take them off.

"Don't worry about it" he responded. He followed her into the hallway. "I'll show you the bedroom." Gendry's hand gently brushed hers, as if unsure whether to take it or not, but Arya accepted every bit of safety she could get and took his hand in hers.

They walked together inside his bedroom. It was your average "lazy bedroom". There weren't many things that expressed Gendry as a person. The walls were grayish green, there was a bed, wardrobe, desk, chair, laptop and a small shelf containing some books and CD's. He let go of her hand and walked up to the closet and opened it. There he took out a green t-shirt and a pair of black jogging pants and offered them to her.

"I know they're a little big, but you can sleep in these if you don't want to sleep in your own clothes" he said. Arya accepted his offer.

"Thank you" she answered. Gendry gave her a small smile before turning his back to her again and started roaming the lower part of his closet. He pulled out a sheet and a quilt.

"I'll prepare the couch while you change, then." He walked out and closed the door behind him without another word.

Arya walked up to the window and drew the curtains out of pure instinct. No one was going to touch her like that again! And starting with that, no one was going to see her change through a window.

She put all her clothes in a pile by the bed, but being careful to put her bra between her tank top and her shorts so that it wouldn't be visible for Gendry to see. After she stripped she put on Gendry's shirt and pants. They smelled of his cologne. Arya knew it would probably come off as stalker-ish but she took the hem of the collar and smelled it. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the calming effect it had on her.

Gendry sat on the couch with his phone between his hands when she opened the door.

"All set?" he asked when after looking up.

"Guess so…" Arya responded quietly.

Gendry got up and followed Arya as she walked back inside his room, but stopped on the threshold, watching Arya climb in his bed and under the covers.

"Good night then, Arya. Come out if you need anything at all." He started walking out.

"Gendry?" Arya called.

"Yeah?" He turned around to face her.

"I'm afraid to be alone." She didn't know where that came from. It was the truth, but she had never intended to speak it out loud, not even to him. But now that the words were said, what was she supposed to do? She couldn't unsay them. She felt a blush rising in her cheek and looked down on the quilt. Arya didn't look up when she heard Gendry's steps closing in on her.

He sat down on the bed and Arya scooted over by instinct to allow him space. Gendry laid down beside her. His arm snaked under her neck for her to rest on. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest. This was the closest she had ever been to any boy or man, not including the psycho that just tried to rape her. She had never wanted to be close to anyone that way, only Gendry was different. She wanted to be close to him, wanted to feel his heart beat under her palm, wanted to hear his slow breathing as he slept.

Arya shifted her angle so that she was facing him and leaning her head against his chest and resting her hand on it.

At first she couldn't relax fully, she was afraid that Ramsay would come bursting in and take her at any given moment. Eventually, though, the sleep came crawling over her like a disease and before she knew it, Arya was sleeping.

 **Gendry's POV**

After what felt like hours Arya finally relaxed, and her breathing became steady, and Gendry understood that she had finally fallen asleep. Gendry however couldn't. He was nervous because the fragile girl he held was laying so close to him. And at the same time, he felt like her had to protect her from that creep, like he had to stay awake just in case.

He couldn't stay with her all night. He had to get some sleep too. If Gendry stayed in here, he would be on guard all night long and never get any rest. As quietly and carefully as he could he released Arya from his body and crawled out of bed. For a about a minute, he just stood there watching her. Just when she was alone in bed again, she had reached for the spare pillow beside her in her sleep and hugged it tightly to her chest. A small smile curled Gendry's lips. When she slept, the strong woman in her rested as well, left was a scared girl who looked for comfort. Gendry brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Sleep tight, little wolf" he whispered before sneaking out and quietly closing the door behind him.

 **Well? Review, review, review! I love each and every one of you who takes their time to read my work! You don't understand how much I appreciate it!**

 **Okay, now that I've escaped reality for like two hours to write this, the unrealistically large pile of laundry is waiting for me! Here's for having house chores in the family!**

 **See you all soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, my lovelys! Back with a new chapter, while eagerly awaiting a new one from another story I'm stalking. Check it out! "Dilettante" by Ellie Oh! Your story is awesome, Ellie! Can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **Onto this chapter, though. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

 **Gendry's POV**

His alarm rang at 06:00, as usual. But Gendry had been awake for hours. If he thought moving to his couch to sleep would help him, he was sadly mistaken. Well outside, he felt even more helpless, powerless to protect Arya, but he couldn't bring himself to walk inside again. And Arya would probably want her privacy, if what happened to her ever happened to him, he wouldn't let anybody in.

One more thing struck him, it was Monday. He was meant to go to work, and he would. And Arya was meant to go to school, yet he couldn't wake her. Gendry would allow her the sleep she needed to get through this. If it came to it, he would leave the apartment, leaving his key behind, and telling her to help herself to whatever she wanted and to lock the door if she left.

Gendry stepped out of bed and trotted into the kitchen, making some coffee. After that he just sat, trying to get some breakfast down, but it clogged his throat. The bread he usually ate several pieces of, now made him nauseous. He forced it down with some coffee.

 **Arya's POV**

 _She ran and ran, but the shadow followed her close behind. Arya found herself tripping over the stones on the ground. Her hands were scraped and bloody, though Arya didn't care, she staggered forwards, eventually getting on her feet._

 _The shadow grabbed her by her throat and forced her up against a wall. The shadow turned into Ramsay, who sneered at her. His hands roamed all over her, leaving blood trails. Arya kicked and screamed! No one came to her aid. She felt a sharp pain down below._

Arya's body spasm broke her out of the nightmare, but didn't wake her. "No" she whimpered, only half awake. Her eyes short open. The cover was twisted around her like a straightjacket. She was sweaty all over and Gendry's t-shirt had glued itself onto her torso.

It was just then she realized where she was. Who had saved her, and what might have happened if he hadn't. She couldn't really describe what she was feeling in the beginning, at first the shock was still coursing through her. But then her feelings changed.

Arya remembered all the blood in the dream, she wanted to draw all that blood from Ramsay. She wanted all that blood to leave his body by her hand.

She got out of Gendry's bed and started pacing around the room. She desperately wanted to kick and punch something, but had just enough self-preservation not to. Why she did it she didn't really know, maybe because she wanted to be back in her own clothes, Arya changed into her shorts again and threw Gendry's trousers on his bed. Then she slowly walked out of his room. Her steps felt like walking on shattered glass. Her whole body was numb, and aching at the same time.

Gendry sat at the table in his small kitchen and flipped through his phone. He turned his head and saw her entering. "Hi" he said quietly. She didn't answer. "How are you?" Arya didn't answer that either. "Well, you're obviously not okay." His eyes were concerned.

"I'm going to kill him" Arya said, more to herself than Gendry.

"You're what?"

"I'm going to kill him." Her voice was like stone, her body shaking slightly, holding back all the emotion that wanted out.

"You can't do that." Gendry got on his feet.

"I will! I will wring his neck slowly and painfully." She turned around to leave. Gendry rushed to her side and grabbed her arm.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, you won't!"

"You can't stop me!" She almost screamed out the words.

"Arya, you can't! The smartest thing to do would be to press charges against him for sexual assault."

"I'm not going to press charges against anyone for anything! If I did, my parents would find out, and they will _never_ find out about this!"

"Well, you're not killing him either, so where does that leave you?"

Arya didn't answer again. She wringed her arm out of Gendry's grip and started pacing again, she hated when someone was right and she wasn't.

"I know it's hard, but if you don't want to press charges, and not tell your parents, then you'll just have to try and forget it. And I think the first step is to just keep your daily routine, starting by having some breakfast and then go to school."

"Fuck school."

"I wasn't going to ask you at first, but now that you're awake you might as well."

Arya just walked into his kitchen again and slumped down on a chair. Gendry followed and took a new cup from the cupboard, filled it with coffee and placed it in front of her, who drank it most reluctantly. It tasted like bile. Normally she couldn't function in the morning without it, but this wasn't a normal morning.

Suddenly, Arya felt a different kind of discomfort. She hadn't noticed it before, she was too busy imagining horrible ways for Ramsay to die, but now that she had calmed down. She felt the familiar, sticky and almost stingy feeling down below.

"I just have to go to the bathroom" she choked out and rushed away.

Well inside the bathroom, she sat down on the toilet. When she looked down on the state of her knickers, there was no doubt.

"God damn it" she hissed. "Not now!" They were covered in blood, period blood. She tried to dry off as much as possible, but most of it had stuck. Then she placed some rolled paper between her bloody folds. Hopefully that would stop any more leaks until she could get her hands on some tampons and new knickers.

After washing her hands, trying to get rid of the blood that had got stuck under her nails she stared at herself in the mirror. Her skin was pale, her hair was tousled and dull, if she could have put some products in maybe she could do something about it, and her eyes looked tired. Arya had never seen such a pathetic excuse for a girl. But then again, she had her reasons to look pitiful.

When she got out again, Gendry had changed into other clothes, and he got a small smirk on his face when he saw her exiting.

"I'm going to change too" Arya whispered and walked into Gendry's room, closing the door behind her. Quickly, she took of Gendry's shirt, leaving it beside his trousers, and put on her bra and t-shirt. "I have to go" she told Gendry when done. "I have some girl stuff to take care of." Not a complete lie.

"You're on your period, aren't you?" Gendry asked her, smirking when she put on her jacket. Arya's face turned bright red, with a shocked look on her face. How did he know?

"What? No!" Gendry quirked an eyebrow. "Okay… Yes… I am, but how did you know?"

"There was a blood stain on the sheet." Arya looked down on her feet, even redder, not wanting to meet Gendry's eyes. _Oh my god!_

"Fuck! I'm so sorry!"

Gendry laughed. "It's alright, I own a washing machine." Arya smiled slightly and opened his door, walking out.

XXX

Arya tried to sneak in as quietly as she could, she made it out of the hallway, hearing her parents discussing something in the kitchen. She put her foot on the first step of the stair but it creaked. Arya closed her eyes and sighed. A cup was dropped on the floor.

"Arya Stark!" her father barked. Her mother was usually the one doing the screaming, so hearing her dad using that loud and angry voice made her whole body sulk with guilt. "Where in the seven hells have you been?!"

"Just with Mycah" Arya whispered. "I slept at his place."

"Oh really, you did?" her mum shrieked, her face red with anger and her hands in her sides.

"Yes!" Arya straightened out her body, trying to look taller. But it didn't do any real difference since she was only 5 feet 1. "You can call him and ask!"

"We did" Ned shouted. "And he stammered something about you not being able to come to the phone at the moment, but he would tell you to ring when you were done! You never ringed us! Do you have any idea how worried we have been?"

"You could have been lying dead in a ditch and we wouldn't have known about it! Why couldn't you just have called us, Arya? Is it really that hard to borrow a phone?"

"Look, mum, dad, I'm sorry! I know I should have called and told you where I was." Arya looked down on her feet, kicking the floor slightly.

"Arya! Look at me!" Her dad's hard voice made her head shoot up so fast she could have broken her neck. "I am very disappointed in you! I thought I told you only a week ago to always leave a message, telling you where you go, so that we won't have to spend the night out looking and worrying about you!"

"I know! I know! I'm a bad daughter, and you look at me like an insect right now. What I did was wrong, but I've already said that I'm sorry! What more do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to your room, change and then head straight for school!" Her mum shouted. Arya turned to go, and neither of her parents followed her.

Well inside Arya threw herself on her bed, pulling her stuffed pet Nymeria close to her chest. She didn't let a single tear fall, instead she pushed her feelings down and converted them to anger. Stupid, and she knew it. However it was the only way she knew how to deal with her emotions.

XXX

"Where the hell were you last night?" Mycah asked as soon as they met up later that day.

"Mycah, I really don't want to talk about it" Arya sighed as they waited outside the door of Mr Hedge's classroom.

"You weren't doing anything illegal, right? Because I won't cover for you if that's the case!"

"No, Mycah, it wasn't anything illegal! But it's also none of your business!" She could feel how she became angrier by the second. Now, if it was because of bottled up feelings, or if because everyone seemed to want to remind her of last night's events when all she wanted was to forget or period hormones, she didn't know. Maybe it was all three.

"It is if you're using me as a cover when you run off to do only god knows what!"

"Well don't worry, Mycah! Next time I won't ask you for help, happy now?" Arya stormed inside, leaving a stunned Mycah behind.

XXX

Arya took a deep breath as she stood outside Gendry's apartment house. She looked up at it with slight fear in her eyes. Somehow she had managed making her parents letting her go out for a while, though only after another fight. Arya wondered how long they would have that look in their eyes every time she walked past them.

With a shaky hand, she grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. They hadn't locked it yet. Arya didn't know if Gendry would even be home, he had a life, but she took a chance, she needed to show her gratitude somehow.

Arya hesitated for a moment but then knocked on the door. A moment later, Gendry opened.

"Arya?" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I- I never thanked you for what you did. Thank you."

"No problem, anyone would have."

"No, they wouldn't. They really wouldn't, which is why I'm really thankful that you did."

"As I said, it's all cool. Oh, I have a friend here, but do you want to come in for a second?" That was really tempting, but she shouldn't.

"Yeah, sure, but not for long." Damn her mouth! Why did it never agree with her brain?

A rather big boy sat in Gendry's sofa with a can of soda balancing in his hand on the armrest. He looked up at Arya when he saw her. "Hey. Who are you?"

"I'm Arya."

"Hi, Arry. I'm Hot Pie."

" _Arya._ And also, _Hot Pie?_ "

"Don't make fun, it's my name." Arya held up her hands in surrender.

"I won't."

"Do you want something to drink?" Gendry asked. "Soda?"

"Got anything stronger?" Arya asked, half hopeful. Gendry's eyes became stern.

"You're not allowed to drink."

"I won't tell if you won't" Arya smirked at him.

"Oh come on, Gendry! Don't be such a pussy" Hot Pie said, annoyed. "If she wants beer or something, then give her a beer or something."

"No."

Arya rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. "Fine! Give me a coke then."

She didn't stay for long, as she promised herself. But Arya felt right with Gendry, and half of her welcomed the feeling, but the other half pushed it away.

 **Gendry's POV**

Gendry watched Arya leave about fifteen minutes later after she came. Something had clicked in his head. Up until now, he only knew that he was drawn to her, but now he finally understood why.

He didn't want to admit it, it felt cliché and stupid, also the thought was ridiculous to think after such a short time, and wrong somehow. But he couldn't ignore the truth.

He had fallen for a seventeen year old.

 **Okay, a little fast maybe according to some. But you don't choose who you love, or who you fall for, or when you fall for someone. I'm a strong believer in love at first sight, sue me! ;) Leave me thoughts! Tell me something! Give me something to work with! And leave me a PM if you want to include something in this story!**

 **I'll see you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya my lovelys! Slight warning to those who need it. But at the same time, I shouldn't have to warn you. This story is M-rated after all, and you all know what that means! ;) So maybe I should just let you get surprised in the future? Let me know! Read and review!**

Chapter 7

 **Gendry's POV**

The sweat was running, his t-shirt was soaked underneath the apron he wore. Gendry had since long before given up the fight to keep the sweat out of his eyes. It was like trying to stop the rain from falling from the sky. Useless.

Gendry grunted as he hit the piece of iron on the anvil. He enjoyed creating iron merchandises. Hitting the anvil gave him an excuse to escape reality for a little while. It was like a medieval room in the middle of a modern shop. Letting the hammer and other tools shape metal into screws, hammers and nails was his way of letting go of anger.

Though now it wasn't anger he was relieving, he was trying to make sense of his own mind. Gendry couldn't stop thinking about her. Her small but curved body, her round breasts, her slightly curly hair, her liquid silver eyes. He had let Arya get the best of him. And he knew he shouldn't let her. It wasn't right, a part of his head told him, but there was a bigger part of his heart told him that people love who they love and there is no stopping it.

Gendry groaned. The image of Arya the first time he saw her popped up in his head. Her hair had hung loosely around her shoulders, the v-line of her t-shirt had revealed an amount of cleavage. He had had a hard time keeping his eyes off them, but his image as a salesman had forced him to. He could feel himself going hard, and he scolded himself because of it.

Suddenly the room started flashing red. Gendry looked up to see the light on the wall blinking, indicating that someone had ringed the doorbell. This was strange, since it was Wednesday which meant they were closed today. And they weren't expecting any deliveries that Gendry knew about. Gendry was only in because he preferred to smith when there would be no chance of any customers coming in.

He took of his apron and tried to wash off his hands real quick before exiting and walking inside the main room.

There, outside the door stood the object of his hard-on. Arya was soaking wet from the rain pouring down on her. It rarely rained in King's Landing, only in the fall which was now. And the sight of Arya in her clothes drenched and her bra clearly visible under her white shirt did little for his situation. Quickly he adjusted his pants to try and hide it before he opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked confused as she entered.

"Hi to you too" Arya responded sarcastically. Gendry couldn't help but smile at her sarcastic nature.

" _Hi._ You didn't answer my question."

"You weren't home, so I took a wild guess."

"Okay. So did you want something in particular?" Her face changed from smirking to looking accused.

"I just wanted to hang out with somebody who doesn't see me as a failure! But if you don't want to see me, then I'll just go." She turned around and walked back towards the door. Just when her hand took a fierce grip on the handle, Gendry reached out his hand and took a hold of her elbow, stopping her.

"I do want to see you, I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised, is all. But I have to do some work so you'll have to endure that."

"No problem." Arya walked with Gendry back into the back room. He put on his apron and started working again, while Arya sat on a table filled with different types of tools, handing them to him when he asked. "God! How can you stand the heat?" she breathed.

"You get used to it" Gendry responded, handing her a water bottle. She gratefully took it from him, raising it to her mouth and took a sip. "And it should help drying your clothes."

"Good point" Arya smirked.

 **Arya's POV**

Arya watched him work. Every time the hammer or whatever tool he used hit the anvil she watched the play of muscles tightening one by one like domino. His body was lined with sweat. She dared taking a glance at his pants. They were bulking out at his crotch. His boner pressed hard against his pants. The overall view of Gendry's muscles under his shirt working, the sweat making his body shine and the hard bulk against his pants, it was erotic to the point of scary. Arya's breath hitched as she felt a pulse of electricity coursing through her, exploding in her womanhood. She could feel her clit throbbing and her nipples harden. And the hot air around her didn't exactly help. Arya pressed her thighs together to try and ease the feeling.

Gendry sighed loudly and the sound was like another jolt inside her, her thighs pressed harder but it didn't help. She tried pressing her lips together as well to not scream out loud how much she wanted him and took deep breaths with her nose.

"Are you okay?" Gendry asked when he turned his head towards her. Arya nodded, she did not dare opening her mouth for she knew that the only sound coming out would be a moan. "If it's too hot for you, you can step outside for a minute." Arya nodded again and jumped down from the table.

She walked out on unsteady legs and quickly found a toilet, locking herself in. There she opened her mouth and let the moan slip out. She thanked the gods that it had been about a week since she had gotten her period at Gendry's place and was now rid of it, her folds and throbbing clit was now moist with lubrication. Damn Gendry and the effect he had on her!

Normally she could get rid of her arousal by taking a shower and just splashing some cold water against her clit, but she was so deep in that the only way to get rid of it was by getting her release and she knew it. Damn him!

Arya splashed some cold water in her face. She didn't wear any make up, she didn't even know how to apply it properly, so she didn't have to worry about anything being smudged.

"Arya?" Gendry called. Arya exhaled deeply before stepping out, hoping that she looked at casual as possible. She took a sneak peak at his crotch again, his boner had eased. Probably best for both of them. He looked at her with an expression she couldn't quite read. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah" she answered, though it didn't sound believable and Gendry seemed to be able to see right through her. "I had a fight before coming here." That wasn't a lie. She did have a fight, and that was the reason she had turned up outside Mott's hardware hoping to catch Gendry and see him. Right now it seemed that he was the only one who didn't look at her like a disappointment.

"I'm sorry. With your parents?" Arya nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, but at the same time I do. Does that make sense?" Gendry smiled at her.

"It does, that's pretty much how I feel every time I'm upset too. I'll listen if you want me to. I can leave at any time so we can like sit down somewhere that is more comfortable." Arya tried to give him a proper smile, but the fact that she was still aroused like hell and that if she looked into his sapphire eyes she would probably melt into a puddle of Arya Stark with extra cheesiness on top kept her eyes down.

"I'd like that."

"Okay good!" He sounded relieved. "Let me just change into a fresher shirt I have in the back."

"Sure. I'll step outside in the meantime, I need some proper air." Mostly to get rid over the throbbing in her clit.

The rain had eased but a few drops here and there still fell. She didn't want to sit down anywhere, afraid she would get wet again. Her clothes had finally dried and she didn't want to ruin that.

A girl came walking by on the street. Arya recognized that girl, and she knew from where. The girl's name was a mystery, but Arya knew she hung out with Ramsay Bolton, the bastard. Arya also knew that Sansa had at some point associated with this girl, and _hated_ her.

Arya fought between just ignoring her, which would be the smarted decision, and slapping her in the face for ever have talked to the fucking retard that almost raped her a week ago. It ended with Arya just staring at this girl with murder in her eyes. As if the girl could sense her, she looked up.

"You" she said. Arya didn't respond. The girl walked up to her with a sadistic smile of her face. "You're Arya Stark."

"And you are?"

"Oh, how stupid of me." The girl chuckled. "Myranda. And you nearly slept with Ramsay didn't you?" Arya's face hardened even more and she balled her hands into fists.

"' _Slept with him'?_ He tried to rape me, you cunt! That bastard doesn't deserve to live!"

"Careful now. I know Ramsay pretty well, and if he _ever_ found out about the words you're using against him, he will come after you again."

"Oh, you mean you're going to run off and tell him?" Arya stepped in closer to Myranda, trying her best to look threatening despite the fact that Myranda was obviously taller than her. "Go ahead. If he ever comes near me again, I will kill him." Arya's voice was sincere.

Myranda giggled, but it sounded more like cutting the flesh out of crying babies. "I'd like to see you try." She had that sadistic smile flashed again.

"Believe me I will. And when I do I'll-"

"Babe!" Arya turned around to see Gendry standing there. "There you are." He pulled Arya into an embrace with his arm around her waist. He leaned in and nibbled at her earlobe as he firmly led her away from Myranda who stood there with a shocked look on her face. Arya couldn't help but to quietly sigh at his action, but still…

"What are you doing?" Arya hissed, feeling stiff.

"Just play along" Gendry responded, still nuzzling her ear. Arya got the hint and carefully put her arm around his back. She tried to lean her head on his arm as they walked but she felt awkward doing it. Had it been in another type of situation, she would have been happy to do it, but rage roamed inside her like boiling oil.

When they had rounded a corner Gendry released Arya a little more forcefully than she would have preferred. "Arya that is the second time in a week I have bailed you out of trouble!" he hissed at her, the gentle look in his eyes gone, only to be replaced with anger and annoyance. "Have you no respect for your own life?"

"She is Ramsay's little bitch! What did you expect me to do? And the first time wasn't my fault! It's not like I asked to almost be raped by him!"

"I know that! But I expected you to be smart enough to not approach her without assistance, you should have just ignored her. Now she's going to run away and tell him about this!"

"I want her to. Because I want to kill him!"

"No you don't."

"Gendry, I like you, which is why I'm going to ask you to not try and reason with me right now. It will only result in more fighting and honestly, no matter how angry I am at the world right now, I still want one friend that I can run and talk to when I need it."

Gendry's expression softened. He reached out and drew her into a hug. The feeling of his strong body pressed against her was magic, but Arya tried to kill the butterflies inside her with willpower. They did not belong in her, she was stronger than that. Gendry was a friend! And only a friend! So why had she been aroused to the point that she just wanted to jump his bones right there on his work space? Arya knew the answer, but she didn't speak it, not even in her mind.

XXX

Gendry saw her off at her house a little while later. They had talked about her fight with her mother. Arya replayed it in her mind as she was lying to her bed.

" _It was a really basic argument between us" Arya said. "And stupid too. Mum wants me to stop being so childish. She wants me to let go of what she calls 'my boyish attitude' and become a_ lady _. And I don't want to be a lady." Arya said the words 'lady' with so much disgust, she might as well have been talking about someone puking up their own intestines. "What about you, Gendry? Do you want me to be a lady?"_

 _Gendry looked down on his feet for a moment. "I think, I think you should do what's best for you" he stammered._

 _Arya chuckled. "Yeah. I wish everyone saw it that way."_

Arya sighed as she dragged herself back into reality. Now instead she thought about when Gendry worked in that room. The memory made her wet again. She pictured Gendry in that moment again, and every feeling came back. Arya pretended she was back in that room, all hot and wet.

One of Arya's hands snaked its way down her body and caressed her womanhood outside of her pants. A quiet moan escaped her. Arya froze. What if someone heard her? The clock on her bedside table showed after midnight, so everyone should be asleep.

Arya tried to keep quiet as one of her hands stroked and played with her nipples and the other worked its way under her pants and underwear, rubbing against her swollen clit. She pictured sitting in Gendry's workroom. Only this time she acted out her fantasy. She pictured herself walking up to Gendry and pressed her body and lips hard against him. He would respond by picking her up by her thighs and leading her to the nearest wall where he would lean her while letting his mouth kiss her breasts and his hand roam over her folds and clit.

Arya's hand left her breasts and traced her folds before slipping a finger into her wet inside. She arched her back in pleasure and moaned. She pretended it was Gendry's fingers fucking her right here on this bed and not her own. She pretended that the sigh he had let slip in his workroom actually came from the feeling of her pussy around his fingers.

Arya moaned his name as she came with one last fierce press against her clit. She sighed as she let her fingers leave her body. She had given into her need for him, and it wouldn't happen again. This was a onetime thing.

 **Give me some response to work with! And PM me if you have any ideas! Please do! Some kindly soul out there? See you soon! And Joe Dempsie is hot!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya my lovleys! Sorry it's been a while, this chapter was hard to write, but I'm pretty satisfied with the result. Hope you are too! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

 **Arya's POV**

"Jon?" Arya half whispered to her favorite brother. They were sitting in her room, just enjoying time together. A movie was playing on Jon's laptop but neither of them was really paying attention to it.

"Yes? What is it?" he answered, tearing his gaze from his phone.

"If I wanted to do something mum and dad wouldn't approve of, would you support me?"

He looked at her with a calculating look in his eyes, as if he was trying but failing to read her mind. "Depends. If it's something illegal, than obviously, no."

"It's not illegal. But it doesn't matter though, I'm not going to do it anyway."

"Do what?"

"Nothing. Forget about it."

XXX

The next morning she sat by herself, forcing a sandwich down. Unlike her sister, mother, father and brothers she barely ate anything in the mornings. And to avoid being force fed by her mum, she ate alone in her room. And besides, as said before, if anyone tried to pop her bubble of resentment before she wanted them too, God have mercy on them.

Just because Arya couldn't think of something else to do she started scrolling through her contact without intending to call anyone. Just admit it, we all do it.

She stopped on Gendry's number. They had exchanged them a while ago, deciding to see each other more often. And they did. Arya had a problem, though. She couldn't help it. Every time they had seen each other it had been great. He was great, Gendry was friendly, funny, sensitive, smart and not to mention _hot_. That was the problem.

Every time they were together she had to use all herself respect to not jump his bones. Gendry was a friend! A good friend, a great friend. He had laced himself into her life in a very short period of time and it almost scared her how attracted she was to him.

Which wasn't right. Arya wasn't supposed to see him as anything other than a friend. But she did, unfortunately. Sort of.

So pushing the thought of him aside she got up from her bed. She would not let Handsome McHot get into her head!

XXX

But of course it wasn't that easy.

He popped up in her head during class, during lunch, during the breaks. It was pathetic, and right, and wrong again. He was twenty-two for fuck's sake!

 _Age doesn't matter_ her heart told her head.

 _It's not right_ her head responded.

The old fight kept on going and of course that made her grumpy. Why? Why did everything have to be so hard? Couldn't it just be easy? Like, you meet, you spend a day together, you date. Like in a Disney film. Just not exactly like Disney. Arya could definitely live without always being mushy and happy. Sometimes you just have to be grumpy.

"Where's your head, Arya?" Mycah asked.

"None of your business" Arya replied grumpily.

"Well your welcome for caring!" Mycah sounded just as grumpy as she was now. Arya looked at him and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"You're right. I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." Mycah got up from where they had been sitting. "I have gym class so I guess I won't see you more today."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

XXX

Arya went running after school. Mostly just to distract herself, she did go to the gym the day before after all. She relished in the feeling of her heart pounding, her sweat running and the fact that it made her pant. It made her think about anything else than what she was thinking of at the moment. It forced her to focus on her breathing and not the stupid boy.

On and on she ran through the forest. She had to take a bus just to get there. There weren't any forests around King's Landing. Thank God because it gave her an excuse to get out of there.

She had taken refuge at Riverrun. Even with the express bus along the Kingsroad it still took a while to get there, Westeros was a big city after all, but Arya didn't care. The further she could flee from her life right now, the better. Stupid… One guy shouldn't be causing her this much trouble. He was a friend…

"Excuse me child" said a frail voice behind her. Arya turned around and took out her head phones to look at the person talking to her. It was a woman, well more of an old hag but Arya tried to not throw names. The woman/hag sat there on the side of the road with her wrinkly hand gently stretched out as if she waited to Arya to either take it or put something in it.

"I don't have any money" Arya said stiffly. The hag laughed quietly.

"I do not wish for money, my dear."

"Then what?" Her internal alarm clocks were screaming at her to just run along. This woman gave her the creeps. And this time she didn't think it was her being paranoid.

"I wish to practice my abilities." Arya took a subconscious step back. The hag laughed at her reaction. "Do I frighten you, child? Don't be scared. I mean you no harm, I promise. I only wish to read your mind." Another step back.

"I don't believe in that sort of thing."

"No, I guess not. Most people don't, and you won't be the last. My dear, you don't have to put any faith in what I'll tell you, just let me try." Something in the woman's eyes made it extremely difficult to say no anymore. Arya knew better. This was just some old hobo who tried to make money, yet still she walked forward until the old hag to take a grip on her hand.

"If you try anything, I'll call the cops" Arya warned.

"No need for that, my child. Just listen to my voice." The hag held her other hand up to so that she was holding Arya's tense hand in both of hers. She turned and twisted it, but not in a painful way. "You are troubled." It was a simple statement, but it caught Arya's attention. "Many things in your life recently have not gone your way and you bottle up anger. But I see a light, in the shape of a man. You are not happy where you are, but you can be. Is there a special someone in your life?"

Arya shook her head. "No."

"Not yet. He's right in front of you, and you see him. But you ignore it. You ignore the one thing that can make your life brighter. You two need each other, in many ways." Arya yanked her hand from The Hag's grip. She held it with her other hand to protect it. "You're scared."

"No." That was a lie. She was scared out of her pants, but she wouldn't show it.

"You're lying to me. That's okay, most people do that too. They are scared to admit that what I tell them actually is correct."

"Say that they are correct, what advice would you give me?" Arya only asked to push the boundaries.

"I thought I just did give you advice… Stop ignoring the thing that can make you happy. Take a risk!"

Arya looked at the hag for a moment before saying, "Thanks for the… _mindreading,_ I guess then."

"You're welcome, my dear. Now run along. We both know you will pretend this did not happen as soon as you reach the end of this forest." Arya didn't answer, but did continue to run, away from this place, away from her. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little freaked out by what had just happened.

A part of her wanted to say that it was all lucky guessing and nothing else, yet still, something that said maybe it was something cliché like destiny or whatever. But that was stupid.

 **Gendry's POV**

Gendry sat across from his friend, well rather weird friend, but it was one of the few he had and he could take anyone right now. They hadn't said a word since he had asked Hot Pie to some over. Gendry needed to let off some steam yet he didn't seem to be able to take the lid off it. He was basically a sauce pan filled with steaming, hot, boiling water with a lid pressed onto him that did not want to budge.

"Gen, are you gonna tell be what's making you look like a human lightning bolt anytime soon, or are we just going to pretend it's all Disney? Because if we are, I'd like the TV on" Hot Pie commented. Gendry snorted.

"I have a problem."

"No shit." Hot Pie didn't ask what, and Gendry was sure it was because Hot Pie knew he would tell him soon enough.

"A girl problem…"

"Oh… Going that direction, are we? Well, this calls for a beer." Hot Pie got up and disappeared into the kitchen for a minute before returning with to beer cans, throwing one in Gendry's lap.

"Thanks, dude" Gendry said sarcastically, gesturing the beer can. "I'm never gonna be able to open this now."

"You're welcome" Hot Pie retorted just as sarcastically.

"Anyways, you remember Arya?"

"That hot chick that came over like a week ago?"

"Yeah. I have feelings for her."

"Alright." Alright? _Alright?_ That was the only response he was getting? Hot Pie would even talk about sex or porn? Or something?

"That's all you're going to say?" Hot Pie held his hand in the air.

"Well, Gendry, what do you want me to say? Good for you?"

"You're not going to scold me for being older than her?"

"Why would I do that? How old is she?"

"Seventeen." He felt a twinge of guilt while admitting it, but that twinge was soothed when Hot Pie answered.

"So? There're bigger age differences in the world."

"Okay." Gendry felt slightly calmer. "So what should I do?"

"Look. I don't know much about relationships, okay I don't know anything, besides from what is shown in porn." And there it was. Gendry hid his face in his hands for a moment, fleeing from his friend's bluntness. "But seriously… Why don't you just do something about it, then?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you're just a craven."

XXX

Hot Pie left a little while later, leaving Gendry to worry if he actually was a craven. It wasn't as if he hadn't been interested in other girls, but few of them had worked out for longer than a few weeks. He was probably afraid of rejection, like any other.

He got up from where he had been sitting on the sofa. He carried the cans to the garbage bin and threw them out. Then, really just because he wanted to pass the time, he got in the shower.

Gendry let the warm water pour over him, his muscles relaxing and his breath slowly calming. He was a fool, maybe not a craven, but a fool. He was a fool for making his feelings cloud his judgment. Arya was a seventeen year old girl, with a future ahead of her and he was a poor twenty-two year old who worked at a hardware store with no plans of what to do next. He couldn't be with her, but he wanted to. God, he wanted to. He wanted _her_. It scared him. And even though he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't.

 **Arya's POV**

Arya pounded on his door. He didn't open. She pounded harder. Still nothing.

"Gendry!" she called through the wood. "Open this mother fucking door now! I know you're here, your car is parked." And to no one's surprise, nothing happened.

"What are you doing, little one?" and old woman asked and Arya turned around to face her. Arya clenched her jaw, the last thing she needed was some old woman scolding her for pounding loudly at a late hour.

"None of your business." The old woman raised her eyebrows.

"There's no need for that tone, girl. Maybe he isn't home."

"Oh no, he's home alright." Arya turned towards the door and started attacking it with her fist again. " _Gendry!_ For the last time, open! I'm not leaving here until you do and I'd rather not stay here all night!"

Finally Arya heard the sound of the door being unlocked and then he opened. He stood there in a pair of trousers and a loose t-shirt. His hair was wet, so Arya was under the assumption that he had just taken a shower but she refused to believe that he still hadn't heard her. She was sure she had woken up the entire bloody house.

"What are you doing here?" His features were tense.

"We need to talk." Arya gestured for him to step aside so she could walk in, but he didn't.

"Mr Waters, is she bothering you in any way?" the old lady asked.

"No it's fine but thank you." Gendry smiled stiffly. The old lady muttered something and then she walked down the hall to her own apartment. Arya felt Gendry's hand on her shoulder when he steered her into his apartment. "What are you doing?"

"I told you we need to talk. And don't look at me like that! You have no reason to be mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you."

"Good. You know what? Do you know what I'm really sick of?"

"No. But I'm guessing that it has something to do with me." He looked hurt upon her. Arya hoped that expression would soon change.

"Kinda, sorta. I met someone today, and she made me realize something. I have pushed away my feelings pretty much my whole life, and I'm sick of it. Which is why I'm really tired of ignoring my feelings now."

"What does that have to do with me?" Arya didn't answer. Instead, she walked up to him and pressed her lips onto his for a split second. It was short and peck like. When she pulled away Gendry looked at her with a whole new expression. Arya realized what she had done and immediately felt her cheeks heating. She stepped away from him and turned around.

"I'm sorry" she whispered weakly.

But Gendry took his hand in hers and gently turned her around. His sky blue eyes met her steel gray ones and he flashed a smile happier than Arya had ever seen from him. His other hand came up, touching her cheek gently. Gendry leaned in and rested his forehead against hers for a second. Arya closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of having him close.

Gendry's lips came in contact with hers again. She didn't pull away, and neither did he. His lips pressed firmly but at the same time they were gentle. Arya put her hands on the back of his neck, lightly scraping his scalp before grasping the ends of his hair, pulling him closer. Gendry's hand which had held Arya's a moment ago snaked around her waist. This kiss was euphoria for Arya, since she had never really kissed anyone before. Not like this. Her heart sped up and her lungs screamed for air, but Arya refused to let her lips leave Gendry's until she had thoroughly explored these feelings.

Suddenly, after just having moved the lips together, Arya could feel Gendry open his mouth open slightly more than before and his tongue touching her lips, asking for entrance. Arya's mouth acted on her own before her mind had a chance to process and she gladly opened it. The feeling of Gendry's tongue touching hers made her involuntarily sigh. Again a part of her body acted on its own. This time her legs and they walked further inside the apartment.

Gendry let his hands run along Arya's thighs before picking her up and carrying her to the nearest sturdy surface, which happened to be his desk. Arya felt him sitting her down on it. But then he left her lips.

"Arya" he said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah?" The only thing wanted was to have his lips back caressing hers.

"We can't do this." And that kind of killed the mood. Hadn't he just smiled lovingly at her? Hadn't he just kissed her with passion? She looked away from him, trying to not let the hurt show. "Arya? Oh gods no! I didn't mean it like that! I meant that we can't just make out without doing something about it. So I think we should go on a date."

Arya's head snapped in his direction, shock etched all over it. "You want to go on a date, after knowing me for like, a couple of weeks?"

"Arya, a first date is about two people being friends. And _then_ they develop their relationship. I think it's time we stop giving a crap what other people think. So, yes, I want to go on a date with you. Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Arya bit her lip. She was nervous, but she knew what she would respond. "Yes."

 **So for those of you who think Gendry's mind shifted too fast, don't worry! It will be explained in the next chapter. So bear with me! I have been looking forward to writing chapter for a long time, so hopefully it will come out quicker than this. But we'll see. I have hope.**

 **Leave me a review with all your thoughts, guys! Please!**

 **See ya soon! X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi my lovelys! Sorry about the delay, but here is the next chapter. A lot longer than I expected. But enjoy!**

Chapter 9

 **Arya's POV**

"Fuck it" Arya hissed to herself. She looked stupid. As she turned and twisted in front of the mirror in the changing room the opinion didn't go away. Okay… Maybe the skirt itself wasn't that bad. There definitely existed uglier skirts, like the ones Sansa had. The pink and purple ones with ruffles and sequins, they were stupid if any were. The one she was trying on was a simple black jeans skirt that ended mid-thigh.

Deciding to screw it, she changed back into her comfort zone, a simple pair of worn jeans. She stood there and looked at the stupid skirt for a while. She would be lying to herself and everyone if she said that a part of her wanted to buy it. She almost never tried to be feminine, so for once she wanted to. But at the same time, it was way out her comfort zone. She didn't own a skirt, not even one is jeans fabric, like the one she held in her hand.

Arya sighed and walked out and walked back to the hanger and placed back among its companions. She immediately regretted it, though. _To buy, or not to buy the stupid piece of fabric…_ She grunted and rolled her eyes at her own mind.

"Oh, just fuck it again."

Arya swiped the skirt of the hanger again and stalked on loud feet to the check out. The other customers threw her weird looks yet Arya couldn't blame them. She reckoned she probably looked like a human storm cloud.

"Ruff day?" the lady at the cash register asked.

"Sort of" Arya responded grumpily. The lady didn't ask any more questions and Arya was grateful.

She walked out of the store and was thankful that it was in walking range from her house so she wouldn't have to take the bus. Since she didn't own a car, _yet,_ it was probably – sadly enough – her best friend.

When she got inside she saw her parents sit on the couch and discussing something with a lot of papers spread out on the coffee table. There were table settings, charts, menus and staff lists.

"Hello, Arya" Catelyn said as she walked inside.

"You're hosting a party or something?" Arya asked as she took a look at the papers. She noticed a lot of famous names on there. Robert Baratheon, Cersei and Jaime Lannister, Stannis Baratheon, Renly Baratheon, Olenna Tyrell, Oberyn Martell.

"Robert is, but we're helping him. We told you about this weeks ago. The political event tonight, since it's soon election again."

"And since we support his party, we help" Ned added. _This is great!_ She hadn't told her parents about Gendry, nor did she intend to, at least not yet. He said they shouldn't give a crap, but her mother wouldn't understand. Now she wouldn't have to make excuses to why Gendry wasn't allowed to pick her up when he had insisted on it.

"There just one problem" Ned sighed. " _Daenerys Targaryen_ will be there."

"The dragon woman?" Arya questioned, a smile creeping up on her lips. "Cool!"

"Cool?" Catelyn cried out. "She's one of your dad's biggest competitions."

"She's still awesome. When are you leaving, by the way?"

"At five. Why?"

"Just wondering."

When closing the door to her room, Arya took out her to notice she was gotten a text from Gendry asking when she wanted to be picked up. She quickly responded at six thirty, giving her time to make sure her parents were out of the house when he arrived.

The she threw the bag containing the skirt on the bed and then walked out, closing the door behind her. Sansa's room was in the other end of the hallway, Arya didn't knock before walking in.

"I need your help" Arya stated, leaning against the door frame.

"Hello to you too" Sansa responded without turning to face her sister. She closed the lid of her lap top and then spun her chair around to look at Arya who hadn't uttered another word. "What's up?" Arya didn't answer. She just run a hand through her hair, exhaled before folding her arms across her chest and pretended to eye the dream catcher that hung over Sansa's bed. "Look, Arya…" Sansa sounded very annoyed. "I've got homework to do, so if you've forgotten why you stormed into my room without knocking, come back later when you do." She turned around in her chair again and opened the lap top, continuing to write on her essay.

"I have a date tonight" Arya blurted out. Sansa spun around so fast Arya was genuinely surprised that Sansa didn't fall of her chair, she gawked at her younger sister with a mixture of excitement and shock written on her pretty face.

" _What?!_ " Sansa squealed loudly. "A date! With who?"

"Sansa for fuck sake, keep it down! I don't want mum or dad to find out!"

"Why?" Sansa eyed her sister suspiciously, Arya felt a small blush creeping up her face from her sister's piercing blue eyes scanning her. "Why, Arya? Who is it?"

"His name is Gendry, I've known him for like a month or so. And… He's- he's twenty-two years old…" Arya looked at her feet. This was much harder to admit than she realized. Stupid… Sansa on her other hand let out an understanding chuckle, and Arya could tell she leaned back in her chair from the squeaking sound.

"So that's why they're not allowed to find out. Because he's older. And really though, you're going on a date with a twenty-two year old after knowing him for four weeks?"

"We're going to take it slow, _mum_!" Sansa twitched a little at the nick name. "But, yes. That's why I need your help. I don't know how to do the whole hair and makeup thing. Now will you help me or not?" After a while, Sansa smiled and nodded.

 **Gendry's POV**

He stared at her number with a small, stupid smile on his lips. Honestly, it was silly, but he hadn't felt this happy in a long time. It had shifted _very_ quickly, almost too quickly. Gendry was very aware of how other people would see it if they knew. That they shouldn't go out before getting to know each other properly.

But that was what this date was about, he realized. He liked her, for sure, and he wasn't complaining that things were moving along. Yesterday he might have, but when she had placed that peck on his lips, it was like lightning struck him. Then he knew that it wouldn't really matter how slow things progressed as long as they were together.

This date wasn't about them hooking up in the back of his car. He wasn't that desperate. He wanted more than that. He wanted to be her friend too, and this was about that, getting to know her before they got serious.

Deciding to get his mind back in his head he got up from his bed. He still had two hours before he was to pick up Arya. Gendry hadn't told her what he had planned, though he hoped it wasn't too cheesy, the only thing he had told her was to eat beforehand – if she was okay with it, which thankfully she was.

Gendry sighed as he let the warm water cascade over his body, he was nervous but excited. Yes, it's true; guys also get nervous about what to wear and what to do on a date.

 **Arya's POV**

"Seriously!" Arya groaned as she felt Sansa pull at her hair roots. "Jesus Christ, Sansa! What are you doing back there?"

"Helping with getting you ready like _you_ asked me to" Sansa answered, almost annoyed, but mostly smiling at Arya's discomfort. "Now, sit still or I'll burn your ear off." They had one hour left before Gendry was coming. She was currently being tortured by Sansa's hair curler, at least Arya was pretty sure that's what it's called. She was been sitting at that stool while Sansa attacked her with heat and hair spray for almost an hour so hopefully they were done soon. "I'm doing the bangs now so close your eyes."

Sansa had covered all of Arya's mirrors, so that she couldn't see what was happening to her face. She hated it, because as much as she loved Sansa, she didn't trust her with these kinds of things. Her biggest fear was that her sister would dress her up like one Sansa's old dolls. Even after threatening the red head with everything from punches to fish intestines if she looked like a Barbie when they were finished, she was still agitated.

Like it wasn't bad enough having butterflies roaming her stomach…

"There we go, open your eyes." Arya watched Sansa's smug face as she placed a few curls in the right position. "Perfection."

"Great! Are we done?" Arya got up from the stool.

"Not even close, babe. We've only done hair, sit back down." She was pushed back down by her shoulders. Sansa opened her bedroom window, both to clear the smell of hair spray and to let Arya cool down from all the warmth. The last thing she needed was to get sweaty right after showering. "Wardrobe now. Take out the skirt you bought." Arya did as she was ordered and sat on the uncomfortable stool as Sansa went through every top the younger sister owned.

Along the way, there were a lot of complaints about Arya barely owning one tight top and many refusals for borrowing Sansa's clothes. Tops were laying spread all across the room by now and a mental note was made about forcing the older sister to clean this up later.

"Do you seriously not have anything to go with this skirt, Arya?" Sansa asked annoyed.

"I might…" Arya admitted quietly. "If Her Majesty allows me to show her." Sansa gestured towards the closet and Arya got up and walked up to the closet. Pushing the few tops remaining aside and taking out a small shoe box she walked to the bed and sat down. Inside the box, Arya had hidden a piece of clothing she had bought like a year ago, but never had the guts to wear it or even hang on display in the closet.

It was a simple tank top, white to begin with, but a layer to dark blue lace covered the whole thing, almost making the white look blue as well. Arya loved it, she really did. But it wasn't her style at all, and that was why she never had the balls to show it to anyone. Ever.

"Arya!" Sansa giggled. "When did you buy that?"

"Last year…"

"And why on God's green earth haven't you worn it yet?! It's so gorgeous! Not really my color, usually, but it will look so hot on you!"

"I don't know…"

"And I don't really care! Change into it, now!"

After obeying her rather enforcing sister, Arya was eventually swayed into borrowing a pair of Sansa's shoes, though the heel was very low. Then she got to endure make up brushes and lipstick. It didn't take as long as the hair but it was still annoying. Arya really couldn't understand how anyone really could go through this _every god damn morning_!

"All done."

The blanket covering the mirror was removed and Arya could see the result. She was pleasantly surprised to see that she didn't look like a Barbie doll. Her hair was curly and hung loose around her shoulders. The makeup was simple but striking. There was a thin line of eyeliner on her eyelids and a sheer coral colored lip gloss. She wore her skirt and top, but since it was fall she wore a pair of black leggings that ended mid-calf and her leather jacket.

"You look beautiful, Arya" Sansa whispered, leaning her chin on Arya's shoulder.

"Thank you" Arya whispered back.

 **Gendry's POV**

If Gendry thought a calming breath would help, it just didn't. His palms were sweating and no matter how many times he wiped them on his dark jeans, it didn't help. He just hoped that he was dressed nicely enough. The button down shirt he wore was matched with his jacket, just to keep warm.

He stepped out of the car and wondered if he should knock or just send a text telling her that he waited out front, but he didn't need to neither, because Arya suddenly stood there by the front door with an older girl with red hair, and Gendry guessed that was her sister.

"Hi Gendry" Arya said to him, her face radiating.

"Hi" he choked out in answer. She laughed as she walked down from the porch and stood by him at the car. "Wow." He managed to get some confidence out eyeing her outfit with a playful smirk. "You look great, I should be calling you M'Lady."

"Do not call me M'Lady!"

"As M'Lady commands." He bowed slightly with a smirk. She stared up at him with rage in her eyes and then pushed him. "That was unlady-like." She pushed him harder in the chest, so hard that he almost tripped backwards, his car breaking his fall. Gendry laughed at her with twinkling eyes. Arya tried to hold her smile in but couldn't resist. _Bull…_

"Sansa!" Arya said turning to her sister who still stood on the porch, watching them. "Don't you dare say a word to mum and dad!"

"Don't worry" her sister responded. "This is way to fun to be gossiping about. See you! Oh, and Gendry!" Gendry turned his head to look at Arya's sister. "Hurt my sister in any way, and I will chop of your testies." She walked back inside the house and closed the door.

Gendry didn't know whether to laugh or cringe in fear. He helped Arya into the car instead. "You don't want your parents to know?" he asked her.

"Not yet" she responded. "They won't understand right now. Does that make you mad?" He got in the driver's seat before answering her question. Gendry gave her a reassuring arm squeeze.

"No it doesn't. I get it. Anyone else in your family here?"

"Only my brother Jon. But he's with his girlfriend Ygritte upstairs, and they are well… _busy_." Gendry flushed as he understood her definition of the word _busy_.

They drove for a while before any of them spoke. Gendry was calmed by the fact that it was a comfortable silence.

"Where are we going?" Arya asked curiously.

"It's a surprise, you'll see. It'll take a little while. Why don't you tell me about your family in the meantime?"

And so she did. She told him about all her siblings. How much she loved Jon, about how her mother had in the beginning hated him but eventually learned to be sort of a mother to him, how she as a child fought with Sansa all the time but now they were more civil. Also, Arya told him about they're old house pets. Six wolf-dog hybrids that all died eventually but oh, how she loved them.

Gendry listened to her stories of her childhood and her family. It felt nice to hear her speak about things that made her happy. She was like a completely different person when she was happy, he liked that side.

He drove, and kept of driving but never once told her where they were going, even though she asked many times. Every time she did, he answered "You'll see."

Eventually they entered forest and it all just went uphill.

"Are we in Riverrun?" Arya asked looking around.

"Yes, almost there."

 **Arya's POV**

Arya had understood that they were driving up a mountain by now, but she didn't know which. She eagerly looked around. There weren't any buildings around, nowhere to park except for out in these woods.

So far she had excluded the movies, a restaurant and bowling, you know, the clichés, which was fine with her.

He stopped the car when they entered a clearing. It was beautiful. There were few trees around, which gave a nice view of the forest around. Arya stepped out of the car to get a better look.

"It's beautiful here" she whispered.

"Yes it is" Gendry agreed.

"Where did you find it?"

"A was going through some stuff, and so I went for a drive around Westeros and found this clearing. I've always liked coming here, it helps me think."

"So what are we doing here now?" Gendry smiled at her and opened the car door and pushed the seat forward so he could reach the stuff in the back.

"Give me a hand would you?" She quickly complied and helped him take out everything he had packed back there. It included three thick, fluffy blankets, several pillows, his laptop, dvds, two bags of popcorn and a plastic cooling bag.

With his quiet instructions, they displayed two of the blankets on the back part of his pick up to create a soft mattress, then put the pillows against the back window. Gendry put his laptop, the dvds and the snacks in the back part.

Arya only felt slightly annoyed when he reached out a hand to help her climb up. "I got it, Gendry" she said, but she did smile despite her previous feelings. She put her hands on the edge of the loading part and her foot on the tire. She took a leap up and over the edge, on purpose giving him a nice view of her ass. She could hear Gendry clear his throat before she sat down. He followed her, jumping in and took a seat next to her on the blankets.

"What do you want to drink?" He lifted the lid of the container and revealed several different kinds of drinks. There was everything from kool-aid to water, but nothing with alcohol. Arya rolled her eyes as she remembered him being strict with her not drinking anything containing the substance.

"A coke would be great, thanks." He took one out and tossed it to her, she caught it with ease, opening it and taking a sip.

"So, I have some dvds as you can tell, but I also have a couple downloaded if none of these suits you."

Arya smiled as they decided on a thriller. It fitted quite nicely with the sun doing down and the dark of the night spreading. Gendry took the last blanket and draped it across them. The fact that they shared it gave him an excuse to be close to her, she realized. _Sneaky bastard…_ Not that she was ever complaining. The feeling of his warm body pressed against her under the blanket and breathing in his scent was as calming as it had been a couple of weeks earlier.

They watched the movie, ate, and sipped their drinks, all while under the warm blanket in the dark. The laptop was now the only source of light they had apart from the almost full moon.

Arya felt the cold creeping up in the autumn evening, but she welcomed it with open arms. Now she didn't have to feel weird about leaning her head on Gendry's shoulder and scooting closer to him.

"Do you know why I like this?" she whispered to him.

"No, tell me" he whispered back.

"it's not cliché and it's very cozy."

"I was aiming for cold and awkward, but okay, I'll take it." She chuckled at his joke and slapped his arm lightly.

She raised her head to look at him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What were you going through when you first came here?" Gendry's face changed from pleasant and peaceful to slightly stoic. Arya immediately regretted the question. "You don't have to answer that."

"No, it's fine." There was a slight break before he continued. "My mother got sick, and so I skipped college and started working at the hardware store to help paying to the medical treatments."

"But what about your dad? Couldn't he help out?" Gendry snorted.

"I doubt he even knows I exist so that was kind of out of the question. I don't know who the hell he is, if he's alive or dead or if he even lives in the country anymore. Mum never told me anything. But anyway. So, I worked at the hardware store for a couple of months, then things got really bad. Mum got worse, my salary wasn't enough anymore, she couldn't work. She died soon after that… At least she didn't have to suffer poor treatment for long."

Arya felt as if someone had hit her hard in the abdomen. She really didn't know what to say or do. Sure, she had felt loss and sorrow in her life, but this? She couldn't even imagine losing her parents like that.

"Gendry I…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Don't worry about me, Arya. It all happened a long time ago."

"How old were you?" she managed to whisper.

"Eighteen." Arya inhaled sharply. Only a year older than she was now. Not even that, in half a year she would turn eighteen too. "Please don't pity me." Arya could only nod in response before resting her head on his shoulder again, desperately trying to keep whatever pity she felt in the back of her head like he asked.

They watched the movie in silence after that. When it ended they still sat under the warm blanket, talking about random nonsense. Arya was surprised at how much she learned about him during that one conversation. His favorite color was green, he only liked sports when Westeros was playing, he was a stubborn bull (but she already knew that), he preferred blueberries over strawberries, he'd known that guy Hot Pie and another dude named Lommy most of his life.

Arya shared some trivia about herself too, except for what she had already told him about herself on the way over. For instance, _her_ favorite color was black, she once chopped of her hair without her parent's consent was grounded for weeks because of it, she didn't own a single dress, Ygritte was the best future sister-in-law she could ever ask for, she had no idea what she wanted to do after finishing high school.

Gendry drove her back soon after that. Arya could tell her parents weren't home yet and she was thankful.

"Can I take you out again?" Gendry asked hopefully as they exited the car.

"Hmm… I'll have to think about that…" She got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Absolutely." He smiled at her and leaned in for a quick kiss on the lips.

Now, Gendry might have been satisfied with a simple peck, but she sure as hell wasn't. Arya pressed her lips against his, harder than he had and snaked her arms around him. Just because they were taking things slow, didn't mean that she couldn't thoroughly kiss him when she wanted to.

"Good night" he whispered in his husky low voice when he let go of her.

"See you soon, Gendry."

 **So there you have it, their first date! Let me know what you think, honeybees! Love y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiya my lovelys! So, here's the next chapter for you to read. Have fun!**

 **Oh, and to all of those who follow Joe Dempsie on Instagram, you know THAT HE IS IN SWEDEN RIGHT NOW! OMG! PROUD SWEDE COMING THROUGH! Though he's in Umeå, which is like 100 miles from where I live… That makes me sad… BUT STILL! HE'S IN SWEDEN! I'M LITERALLY DYING RIGHT NOW!**

Chapter 10

 **Arya's POV**

Arya was surprised to not wake up feeling all giddy and excited like Sansa always described it would feel when you had been on a date the night before. A second later, she realized why.

She could hear her parents and Jon fighting down stairs. She couldn't make out the exact words, but she guessed it was about the same thing that it always was about. Jon. Even though Catelyn had learned to treat Jon like a son, it didn't mean she loved him like one. And everyone knew that. But nobody mentioned it for the sake of keeping peace in the house.

But like with everything in this world, sometimes even the biggest wall crumbles. This seemed to be one of those days.

Arya hated when they fought. It didn't happen often anymore, thank the seven. Though when she was a child, they fought at least once a week and every time Arya would hide under her bed and tried to block out the sound. A while later Jon would always knock on her door, pull her out from under the bed and hold her, telling her not to be upset about his problems. Not that it ever helped.

She quickly changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a button up shirt, and put her hair in a messy ponytail.

When she opened the door she could see Sansa, Bran and Rickon already sitting at the staircase, listening to the screams and shouting that floated up to the second floor. Bran was leaning against the wall and looked like he had just been force fed lemon juice. Rickon sat in Arya's lap and leaned his head against her shoulder, it was visible that he had been crying.

"How long have they been at it?" Arya questioned as she sat down to eavesdrop with the rest of her siblings.

"A while…" Bran responded grumpily. "This one's bad. They don't even care about keeping it down anymore…"

"I want them to stop" Rickon sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

Sansa closed her eyes and shook her head whilst pulling Rickon tighter to her chest. "Me too…" she whispered.

Arya dared a sneak peak and looked down the stair. They stood in the kitchen, Jon and Catelyn at least 6 feet apart, screaming at each other and Ned stood in between them, but slightly pushed back and tried to reason with them.

" _I have always treated you like a son!"_ Catelyn screamed, her voice was hoarse.

" _No you fucking haven't!"_ Jon shouted back.

" _Don't you swear in my house, boy!"_

" _You may have given me the same things you gave your sons, but only because you're forced to! You don't want to! I'm not stupid,_ Catelyn _! I know you never loved me! You never have!"_

" _Jon please"_ Ned said, trying to cut in, but Jon ignored him.

" _I have endured you hating me my whole life, and I'm growing seriously sick of it! The fact that I don't even have the same last name as you should be enough proof!"_ Jon screamed.

" _I have never treated you differently than any of my children! How many times do I have to tell you that?"_

" _You saying that doesn't make it true!"_

Arya groaned. It was the same damn subject every fucking time. She hid her face in her hands for a moment. She could feel the fury bubble within her. It took all the will power she had to not run down the stair and slap her mum hard in the face and pulling Jon outside.

" _I am so sick of being treated this way! So you know what? Maybe I should just leave! For good!"_ Jon's words caused Arya to gasp loudly and Bran quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Rickon started crying again and Sansa desperately soothed him.

" _Jon, you are not thinking straight"_ Ned pleaded.

" _No, I am"_ Jon hissed. Arya could hear the sound of loud steps and then the door opening and slamming shut again. That was it!

Arya pulled free from Bran's grasp and almost flew down the stairs despite her sibling's warnings. She stomped into the kitchen where her dad stood, pinching the bridge of his nose and her mum – the selfish crone – stood loading the dishwasher as if nothing had just happened.

"Why must you be so cruel all the time?!" Arya screamed at the top of her lungs. Catelyn almost dropped a plate and Ned jumped in surprise. Ned looked at her in sympathy, but she didn't give either of her parents a chance to answer before she ran into the hallway, almost jumped into her boots and snatched her warmer jacket from the hanger.

When she ran out the door she made sure to slam it shut just like Jon had.

"Jon?" She called. "Jon?" But he wasn't there. She had hoped that he just stood there, but of course he had taken off. The only question was, to where? Maybe to Ygritte's place?

Arya quickly pulled out her phone from her pocket where she always kept it and dialed Ygritte's number.

Turned out, he wasn't there, and Ygritte hadn't heard from him since last night. Arya practically seethed as she hung up. She quickly made a list of all the places Jon went when he was upset. The God's wood being number one she quickly headed there.

The air outside was cold and cry. Her cheeks were bright pink and cold as ice in no time and she pulled her jacket closer to her body as she trudged through the forest to get to the nearest bus stop. There was a God's wood in King's landing too, but she knew that if he was in there, it would be in Winterfell.

But she promptly stopped as she saw a hooded figure sitting on a rock with his hands fidgeting in front of him.

"Jon?" she said.

He looked up at her. His hair was unruly in the wind and his dark eyes red and puffy. She had only seen him cry a few times, but it broke her heart when he did. "Arya?" he croaked.

"Jon! Oh, gods are you okay? I mean, of course you're not okay, that was stupid of me. Sorry." But when she went in for a hug, he stopped her by putting his hand up.

"Arya, please I really need to be alone right now" he said through a clenched jaw.

"But-"

"No!" The harsh tone surprised her and she took a step back on instinct. "Please. Arya, I love you, I really do. But leave me alone."

"Jon…"

"I don't want to fight you too."

Arya stared at him, feeling both shocked and hurt. She felt the tears forming, but she refused to let them fall. Instead she blinked them away. Arya turned around and stormed off.

She felt all numb inside. When she had tried to comfort him before he had always been grateful for it. But now he pushed her away.

Slowly, she made her way back through the forest but she didn't stop when she came back to the manor. Arya walked straight to the shop Gendry worked in. It wasn't open on Sundays but he was often there anyways.

But he wasn't this time, so she started walking to his apartment instead. It was within walking distance, but even if it hadn't been, she was pretty sure she would've been walking anyway. It helped her think.

She wasn't sure why she walked to where she knew Gendry would be. Her feet moved on their own. Maybe it was her subconscious telling her to.

The door to his apartment building wasn't locked. She knew it wouldn't be, yet she was still grateful for it. She dragged her feet up the stairs and then knocked on the door.

 **Gendry's POV**

Gendry had just woken up when he heard the knock on the door. Who in the seven hells did he know that would stand outside his door at 09:30 am? He almost fell out of the bed and silently thanked the gods that he had worn pants to bed. Gendry pulled his hand through his hair in a failed attempt to untangle it.

Whoever it was, knocked again, making Gendry extremely annoyed. "Calm your balls, I'm coming" he muttered. But all that annoyance disappeared when he saw who it was. There she stood, her hair messy from the wind outside, her cheeks flushed. But it was her eyes that caught his attention. Her otherwise happy, silver eyes were now puffy and red as if she had been crying just now.

"Arya?" he said, confused. "What are you doing here, what's wrong?" She took his hand and yanked it in response.

"Come with me" she said, her voice hoarse.

"Why, where?"

"Just come with me. Please." He couldn't have ignored that pleading tone even if his life depended on it. He told her to wait for a second while he put some clothes on. Then he followed her outside in the autumn cold.

She walked straight for the nearest bus stop and he followed. He didn't know where she was taking him, but he found that he didn't really mind. Arya needed his help with something and he would never say no to that. Not when she pleaded and cried.

When they sat down she took his hand and held it, but she didn't say anything. He felt how cold they were. Without a second thought he pulled out his own gloves from the pocket on his jacket and offered them to her. Arya took them without responding and out them on. Her eyes had a steely, cold stare. She looked so furious. He wondered what possibly could have happened to make her act this way.

The bus arrived shortly after (thank the gods). He could finally get up from the cold bench. Gendry was pretty sure that his butt had gone numb from both the hardness of the wood and the frost.

Arya took a seat and he sat down next to her. His eyes took her in, but she wouldn't budge. She just stared blindly ahead with that dark stare as she held his hand. When he asked her something, she didn't answer. When he gently shook her shoulder, she didn't react.

Okay. Now this was scaring him. Like a lot.

"Arya?" he tried again. "What's going on?" She finally tore her gaze away from the toothpaste advertisement to look at him. She narrowed her eyes, and then to his disappointment she just went back to looking at the tube with legs, arms and a smiling face that waved happily at them.

Gendry sighed and leaned back against the headrest. He felt Arya nudge him hard in the leg with hers due to his reaction. At least that was something, right?

The bus went further and further up north until Gendry realized they were heading to Winterfell. He still hadn't managed to coax out what they were doing out of her. The bus stopped and Arya walked out with Gendry going after. They walked together to a bench where Arya sat down. Gendry sat down with her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Jon and mum had a fight" she finally said.

"Oh…" Gendry sighed, finally catching on. Arya had told him about the Jon-Catelyn dynamic on their date. "I'm sorry." He felt Arya snuggling closer. "What happened?"

"I woke up and they were screaming at each other. Then Jon stormed out, I followed after screaming at mum. I found him, but when I tried to talk to him he told me to go away…" She took a long, deep breath as if fighting hard against the tears. "You're a guy. Why did he push me away?"

Gendry raised his arm to put it around her shoulders and drew her close. "Don't take it too personal, Arya. He was just really upset. If you had tried harder he just would have ended up screaming at you too. And I know you would have screamed back at him, I know you." Arya nodded slowly. "Just give him a little while to cool down, and it will be fine."

"Okay" she whispered, and he pressed his lips to her hair.

Then without any kind of preparation, Arya's stomach grumbled loudly and they both fell into laughter. Eventually they didn't even laugh at Arya's stomach anymore, they were just laughing, and it felt _great_. Arya managed to pull him down and kiss him despite their body spasms. He smiled into the kiss.

"Do you wanna get something to eat? You did drag me out before breakfast." Gendry said.

Arya laughed. "Sorry about that. But yes, I miss being here and eating here. There is an Ihop nearby."

"Sounds perfect."

XXX

 **Arya's POV**

Arya returned home later that afternoon to King's Landing. The house was very stiff. Nobody really spoke. She immediately noticed that Jon was still missing. When she asked Sansa about it she said that he hadn't been home since he stormed out. Arya was slowly starting to worry about him. But she didn't have to for long.

Soon she heard the door opening and closing. Arya ran out into the hallway and threw herself in her brother's arms.

"I'm sorry about how I acted" he said.

"Me too" she answered.

They walked into the living room together and then he started acting weird. Jon started rounding everyone up and gathered them on the couches. Well that's odd, he hated to speak in public. Yet he stood in front of them as if he was going to make a speech.

"First of all I want to say that I'm sorry for the fight we had this morning" he started. "I know we woke you up. Second. I've talked to Uncle Benjen today, and I've decided to join the guard patrol up at The Wall. You know I've wanted this for a long time, and honestly, you know that I don't feel loved here, and I want to get away."

It was dead quiet until Arya spoke.

"Jon, no…"

 **Duhn, duhn, duuuuuhn! What did you think? Share your thought with me in a review! And PM me if there's something you want added to the story! Or send me a message through tumblr! I'm fandom-geek17**

 **Take care now, and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys!**

 **This is not an update. I'm sorry about that but right now I just want you all to know how I feel about this story.**

 **See, when I started writing this, I think I just wanted to write a Gendrya story just to write a Gendrya story. I didn't really have any idea what I wanted to do with it and honestly it's been one of my lesser funny projects. If I offend anyone, I'm sorry, and if anyone really loves this story I'm truly sorry for saying this. But at the moment I won't be continuing this.**

 **The fire is gone, it just doesn't feel right anymore. Maybe one day it will return and I will finish it, but now is not that time. Again, I'm really sorry. I have another Gendrya story that I really want to write and I have planned ahead for. I believe this one will be a lot better than this one. I feel more strongly for the new one.**

 **Also, I want to clarify that I will not, and I repeat not delete this. Despite the fact that I'm not that happy with it, I'm still going to keep it for those who still want to read it.**

 **I appreciate all the support you have given me throughout. Frankly it's been the only thing that had kept this story going. I'm hoping that you will give the new Gendrya story a shot and not rub it into the dirt just because you might be angry about this note.**

 **Take care and I love you all!**


End file.
